Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge
by ChrisPalmer
Summary: Kim & Ron are now living together and plan to get married soon. After Ron & Felix leave for a weekend trip to a video game convention Kim gets a call from her old friend Tara who needs help! When the call is suddenly cut off Kim & Bonnie go on a mission to rescue Tara. Little to they know an old enemy is waiting for them! (WARNING: M for very mature content!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is Chapter One of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego, with some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story does contain sexual content. NOT this chapter but later chapters will.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 1 – The Call For Help**

* * *

Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, still couldn't cook. She put eggs in a mixer but the dough was too runny. She didn't realize that she had put too many eggs in the mix. The moment Kim turned the mixer on it spun too fast and the mixture went all over her shirt instead.

Kim yelled, "Oh…come on!"

Ron rushed to her aid from the bedroom. "We've been out of high school for over seven years and you still can't cook?"

Ron quickly turned off the mixer and smiled at Kim.

Kim, on the other hand, was not pleased. "It doesn't like me. It never has."

Ron took a kitchen towel and brushed the sloppy mess off of her shirt, "Kim, remember what I told you. You must become one with the…."

Kim grabbed the towel out of Ron's hands, "Oh shut up! Why can't I do this? I can do anything."

Ron kissed her on the lips, "You can't fix a car either, remember? Thanks to your super smart brothers, the Sloth, which they fixed for you when they were freshmen, is still going strong today."

Kim took the towel and loved whipped him on the side.

As Ron walked away he yelled at Kim, "Felix will be here any minute. You better change tops unless you don't mind looking like that in front an old friend we haven't seen in over two years."

Kim whispered to herself, "He's right. I'm a mess. I better change before Bonnie gets here too."

It had been two years since Kim became connected with Bonnie during her College Spring Break. Within those two years Kim graduated college, Kim and Ron got a house together. They were engaged but not married yet. Bonnie and Kim also and become close friends and hung out quite often.

A few years ago, when Kim and Bonnie became friends again, Kim and Ron had bought a clothing store for Bonnie to get a fresh start. Unfortunately Bonnie couldn't handle running the shop on her own so Ron sold it after Bonnie's year trial period was up, as they said they would do if Bonnie couldn't handle doing everything by herself.

After the shop was gone Bonnie took a part time job working retail at Smarty-Mart. She constantly complained that it was so humiliating, to which Ron told her that Smarty-Mart was his dream job when he was in high school and she should enjoy it. Besides, he often reminded her that she WAS the owner of a clothing store. "You made your choices so live with them."

The three of them remained close even after what took place during College Spring Break. Bonnie kept her word and she never had sex with Kim or Ron after that. They had some small fights, a little bickering every now and then but they remained friends.

On this day, Bonnie was coming over and Kim wanted to make some cookies but that didn't go so well. She thought to herself, _"How can someone who can do anything mess up something as simple as cookies?"_

Kim took off her shirt as she walked to her bedroom to change.

Within an hour, Felix was ringing their door bell.

Kim opened the door. Felix rolled his chair in the doorway just a few feet. Kim bent down to try to give him a hug but he stopped her, "Kim, no need for you to come to me."

Felix pressed a button on his wheel chair and the chair converted and lifted him up in the air toward Kim! Felix was now on TWO LEGS! He put his arms out to hug her.

Kim hugged Felix, "Sweet. Did you make any more new modifications?"

Ron answered that question for his friend, "Did he? His chair is ten times better than it was back in high school, if you can imagine that?"

Kim responded, "Really?"

Felix lowered his chair back into its normal position, "Yea, it's partially a tank now."

"Spankin!"

Felix laughed, "Still using Spankin?"

Kim asked, "Wait, what? What's wrong with…"

Ron whispered in her ear, "Keep 'What's The Sitch' and lose 'Spankin'." Kim responded by shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

Within a few seconds, Bonnie was right behind Felix. She was so busy texting she didn't see where she was going and walked into him in the doorway. "What the…?"

Kim introduced Bonnie to Felix, "Bonnie, do you remember Felix from high school?"

Felix remembered her, "Hi Bonnie."

Not being able to completely change her bitchy attitude Bonnie said, "Wheelchair boy?"

Ron, defensive over his best bro friend, replied angrily, "His name is Felix!"

"Oh yeah…the one with the flying wheel chair at graduation. I remember you now," never making eye contact with anybody as she walked into the room and started playing with her phone again.

Kim sassed, "You'll have to forgive Bonnie her eyes are always glued her phone."

Ron leaned over to kiss Kim, "I'll see you on Monday."

"Have a good time at the convention."

As Ron and Felix closed the door behind them Bonnie asked Kim, "Where's Ron going?"

Kim started shaking her head in dismay, took a deep breath, looked Bonnie in the eye and responded, "First, rude much? Wheelchair boy… really? How can you not remember him?"

"I did remember. I said he was the one with the flying wheel chair at graduation, remember?" Bonnie snarked.

Kim rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration, "Anyway, Ron and Felix are going to a video game convention in LA. Ron won two tickets and a flight out there. Virtual reality games are all the rage now and video games aren't really my thing so Ron is taking Felix. They talk all the time via video calls and play video games on line anyway. It's a guy thing."

Bonnie chuckled, "A guy thing? I know a few nerdy girls who might disagree. Remember Lacy?"

"My old roommate..."

Bonnie and Kim said at the same time, "**Acid Mouse!**"

Kim continued, "Yeah, I almost forgot about her."

"Is she still in prison?" Bonnie asked as she continued to text on her phone.

Kim kept talking as she walked to her kitchen to try and clean up her mess from earlier, "As far as I know. Anyway, I thought I told you about the boys going on this trip a few weeks ago? It's the reason we're hanging…"

Kim stopped talking when she heard her cell phone ring. She turned around to Bonnie and said, "Hold that thought."

Bonnie looked up from her phone for two seconds and said to Kim, "Hold what? I wasn't the one talking."

Kim rolled her eyes and then picked up her phone which was on the end stand in her living room. Before she answered she looked at the ID of the person called and was baffled, "What the sitch? It's Tara!"

Bonnie looked at Kim as she answered, "Tara, what's up it's been…"

To Kim's shock, Tara pleaded, "Kim, help me. Please."

Kim's face sank as she tried to pull information from Tara, "Tara, slow down. What's wrong?"

"I know you used to fly all over the world saving people or something so I thought to call you first."

Bonnie looked at Kim concerned. Kim continued, "It's ok, just take a breath and tell me where you're at."

"That's just it. I don't know. They're lots of trees and…"

Suddenly…the call went dead.

Kim yelled, "Tara? **TARA!**"

Bonnie asked, "What's going on?"

"It was Tara. She's in trouble and I know just the man who can help us find her." Kim pulled open a drawer and pulled out her old wrist communicator and contacted Wade.

Wade's face popped up on screen, "Hi Kim, going old school tech today?"

"Never mind that. Tara just called. I haven't heard from her in years. We talked for a few seconds and then call went dead. She said she was in trouble. Can you trace the call?"

"Kim, that's first grade hacking and… already done."

Bonnie asked, "Wait, how did he - without her…"

Kim looked at Bonnie with a glint of pride in her eyes, "Super genius!"

Wade informed Kim, "I pinged her phone at a bar 50 miles south of Lowerton. It's a biker bar called The Rat Hole."

Kim said thick with sarcasm, "The Rat Hole? Sounds like a lovely establishment."

Wade added, "Guess who owns it?

"Who?

Wade said with excitement, "Motor Ed!"

"Seriously?

"Seriously!

Kim thought out loud, "On second thought, it kinda makes sense. He is into cars, bikes, mullets and he would take pride in naming a business 'The Rat Hole'."

"Anyway, old villain or not, if you're going to try and find Tara at a bar called The Rate Hole, you shouldn't go alone."

Kim looked at Bonnie as she was texting on her phone…again. She raised one eyebrow and told Wade, "I think I have the perfect backup for this mission."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Rat Hole

Author's notes: This is chapter 2 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. NOT this chapter but later it will.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 2 – The Rat Hole  
**

* * *

Kim drove her car, The Sloth, down a small 2 lane road. The sun was going down and it was starting to get dark but there was still enough light out to see the roads even through there were no street lights.

Kim and Bonnie were dressed in leather skirts and '_come fuck me'_ high heels. Both of them had teased their hair up a little and put on some make-up on too. Neither of them changed their hair color though. One might think that Kim and Bonnie are going out on the town, which, they kind of were.

Bonnie looked out of her window and saw…corn fields, "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Come on Bonnie. Tara's are friend and she needs our help. I helped you didn't I?"

Bonnie pointed in the direction of the fields, "I know but we're in the middle of fucking nowhere! The last gas station was over fifteen miles ago and I haven't seen any houses for a long time either. You'd think they're would be a farm house or..."

Kim ignored Bonnie's complaining and looked out of her window. She saw generally the same thing Bonnie saw, nothing but corn fields and a few windmills in the far distance on either side of the small 2 lane road they were driving on. Then she slowed down. "This is the perfect spot."

"Perfect for what, an Ax Murderer to kill us?" Bonnie asked with exasperation in her voice.

Kim stopped the car and pressed a button on the dashboard. The trunk popped open. Out of the trunk came a small drone that was about the size of a cell phone. It zipped to the front of the car and stared at the windshield as if it was waiting for instructions. Bonnie looked scared as she asked, "What's that?"

A video monitor popped up on her dash. Wade appeared on the screen and Kim asked him, "Hi Wade. I just released Peter. Do you have the drones single?"

Yep. I put in the Rat Hole's address. Just give me a few seconds for the GPS to sync it," Wade responded.

Kim explained to Bonnie, "Bonnie, that is a mini drone we like to call Peter. Ron named it after that short actor from the Throne TV show. Anyway, as you said, we're in the middle of '_fucking_' nowhere so this is a '_**just in case**'_ drone. It's capable of flying very high and out of sight but it also has an on-board camera that can zoom in on a single drop of rain on the windshield of my car from why up in the sky with a crystal clear sharp image too."

Bonnie looked amazed as the drone hovered in front of her eyes outside, "All that from a drone that small?"

"Yep, night vision too. It was a little toy Wade made for me just after Ron and I graduated. It's came in handy several times on our missions." Shaking her head, Kim's voice changed, becoming a little colder, "We've had too many missions go sideways; precautions like this have saved our missions and our lives countless times."

Wade told Kim, "You're all set. I'll let it roam and hover above the bar to check things out. Oh, did you hear, Lacy broke out of prison."

Bonnie panicked, "WHAT?"

Wade explained, "The prison guards found her bed and cell empty. They don't know how she escaped but Tuesday morning, she wasn't there."

Kim questioned, "Wade, it's Friday. Why am I just finding this out now?"

Not showing any manner of being intimidated by Kim's question, Wade replied between sips of his ever-present soda, "Because I just found out, my sources just gave me the information less than twenty minutes ago. Hey, I'm usually right on top of this kind of stuff but nobody's perfect."

Bonnie seemed scared, "Reminds me of the movie I saw. If she's out she could..."

Kim put her hand in front of Bonnie's face, "Relax! She became a bookie to make money for college, remember? She doesn't have a history of violence. She plays people, she doesn't fight them."

"No, but I do remember her telling you _The seed has been planted_. What the hell did she mean by that? You've gotta admit, that sounds ominous."

"Oh yeah, she did say that." For just a second Kim looked a little worried.

Wade asked after a few seconds of silence, "Do you want to cancel this mission and find Lacy first?"

Kim collected herself and told Wade, "No, Tara sounded like she was in trouble and we need to save her first; Tara's our first and only priority."

"Good luck then, I'll contact you in three hours if you don't check in. OK?" Wade replied as he continuously pressed buttons on his keyboard.

The drone named Peter flew into the sky as Kim answered, "Got it Wade. Thanks."

Then Kim pressed a button on her dash and the monitor went dark. She turned to Bonnie, "Now…on we go."

Bonnie asked, "Why didn't you just put that thing in the sky when we reached the bar?"

As Kim started driving away she explained, "Because if someone at that bar saw us putting that drone up in the sky they might get suspicious. We're being sneaky, remember?"

Kim continued to drive down the small 2 lane road for about 2 more miles. Then her navigation system told her to make a left on an old dirt road.

Within 25 minutes of driving down that old road Kim pulled into the parking lot of The Rat Hole and looked around.

This bar **really was** in the middle of nowhere! Kim immediately started considering the logistics of it being just Bonnie and her performing the rescue mission of Tara. If they needed any sort of help, it would take the police and EMS at least an hour to get here. Kim immediately wished it was Ron in the passenger seat as her partner for this mission.

The parking lot was filled with choppers, muscle cars and old beat up cars. The building was like a small outlet mall too. It was only one story high but also long; it stood in front of a very dense wooded area. The wooded area (which seemed to be a several acres large) was surrounded by a nine foot tall fence. Kim assumed that the tall fence was to keep wild animals from getting to the bar and more cynically, to keep non-paying customers from getting away. "The only thing this place is missing are the Rebel Flags and gunshots in the background to make it a total cliché," Kim muttered.

As Kim and Bonnie opened there door and started to get out of the Sloth they heard some guys yell loud from inside the bar. "**Wooo hooo**!"

Then, a few seconds later, they heard a woman yell, "Ah…**you bitch**!"

Before they completely got out of the car Kim told Bonnie, "Listen, I can take care of myself are you gonna to be ok in here?"

Bonnie gave Kim a look and adjusted her bra to show off more of her boobs. "Not too long ago these were my kind people so the question is, Are _you_ going to be Okay in there?"

"Well, if Tara is in here, I say we get Tara and get out as fast as we can. OK?"

Bonnie looked slightly disappointed, "Fast? So if Tara's not here we can't stay for a few drinks? I didn't get dressed up like this for nothing."

At that very moment, a young girl in her early 20's, who is only wearing a red bikini, came out of the front door. Her hair was wet and her whole body was all shiny. Did someone spill beer on her? Was she in a wet t shirt contest?

This shiny girl leaned over the railing and puked.

Bonnie and Kim watched in amazement as the woman puked for what seemed forever. Bonnie finally broke the silence by muttering, "Gross...it keeps coming and coming and coming." The woman finally finished puking, curled up in a fetal position on the porch and passed out.

Shaking her head in disgust, Bonnie commented, "On second thought, let's get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3 - Two Girls Walk Into A Bar

Author's notes: This is chapter 3 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. NOT this chapter but later it will.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 3 - Two Girls Walk Into A Bar  
**

* * *

Kim and Bonnie got out of the Sloth and walked behind a couple who were walking up to the front door of the bar. Kim was looking around trying to gather info on her surroundings as Bonnie was staring at the guy in front of her

Even though she was only looking at their backs, Bonnie noticed that the guy in front of her had very short dark hair and wore a tight black muscle shirt. He had his arm around his girl like she was his trophy. After the guy paid the bouncer $25 the couple walked in. Bonnie saw that he looked fairly young and kinda cute too.

As Kim & Bonnie walked to the door of The Rat Hole, the bouncer (who was a 6 foot 5 – three hundred pound biker guy with long gray hair named Paul) looked at Bonnie and smiled. He was checking her out. Bonnie was polite and smiled back but she didn't say anything. Kim pulled out some cash but then the bouncer told them both, "It's Lady's Night, Ladies get in free."

Kim smiled back at the bouncer and said "Okay, thanks."

As the girls walked deeper into the bar the first thing they noticed was…a lot of guys were gathered in the back of the bar.

Kim pointed to that large crowd and then pulled Bonnie's arm and dragged her to see what was at the center of attention. When they finally squeezed through the sea of people booth of them saw...

...two girls oil wrestling in a large inflatable pool set in the middle of what used to be a dance floor. Very frustrated, Bonnie & Kim said at the same time, "**Not this again!**"

Kim told Bonnie, "Well, this explains why that girl who threw up out front was all shiny."

Bonnie smiled, "We can't seem to get away from this!"

Kim responded with, "Sure I can. Watch me." Kim walked away and Bonnie followed as they both started to walk through the thick dense crowd of people. As Kim & Bonnie were walking away from the oil wrestling the crowd cheered and the DJ said, "Congrats to Stacy. She gets the pass to the VP party."

Bonnie looked at Kim to see where she was going but then she stopped and turned her head back to the wrestling girls for a few seconds and saw that Stacy got a special BLACK pass to go around her neck and another black pass to go on her wrist. She also watched Stacy walk to the back door. This back door was also colored **_black_** and appeared to be guarded by two huge biker dudes. Bonnie turned her head back to Kim again; she had walked away but her red hair was pretty easy to spot.

As Kim and Bonnie walked through the sea of tables and chairs Kim could feel a lot of eyes on her and while her outfit made her **look** like a typical biker girl, a biker girl… Kim was not! As she walked deeper into this unsanctioned pit of Hell, Kim saw a lot of tables with fried food that could fill a hospital ward with cardiovascular disease. French dries, chicken tenders, fried pickles and, of course, almost everyone was drinking beer.

Muttering to herself, Bonnie cringed her nose at one plates of food, "Oh...God! How the hell can anyone eat a fried pickle? Gross!" She immediately though she was going to gain weight by merely breathing in the general vicinity of the abomination laughingly called, "Food."

Kim stopped to talk to Bonnie and told her in her ear over the roar of the crowd cheering for the next new two girls in the wrestling pit. "Will you be ok if we split up for just a few minutes? I think we can cover more ground and find out more that way."

Bonnie sighed, "Sure. I might have someone buy me a drink anyway."

While Bonnie walked to the bar to get a drink, she shook her ass: Not intentionally for Kim but for anyone who might see her and might want to buy her a drink. Kim rolled her eyes. She thought, "_No matter how hard Bonnie tries there will always be a little bit of bad girl in her_."

As Kim let this thought about Bonnie ponder in her mind she overheard a couple of guys next to her talk about how they can't wait to fuck this hot blonde girl at the VP party. Using her stealth skills, Kim looked over the guys shoulder and was shocked to see the subject matter: The guy was showing a pic of the hot blonde girl on his cell phone to the guy next to him. The screen held the picture of a naked and terrified Tara. It took all of Kim's self restraint to resist breaking cover and beating the two men for information regarding Tara.

A few minutes later, Bonnie walked up to Kim holding a drink. She sat next to Kim who was sitting at a table sipping a drink of her own, deep in thought. Bonnie gave Kim the info she was able to root out on her own. She smiled as she said, "Guess what? I found out that there's a special party going on out back, in the wooded area."

Responding with a hint of irritation in her voice, Kim replied, "I know, I overheard some people talking about it." '_Seriously, Bonnie, we're here to find Tara, not cruise for guys_,' Kim thought.

"Well, did you know it's called a VP party and it's $1000 a ticket!"

Kim's interest peaked and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "A grand a ticket?"

"I know, right? Something really special must be going on at that party for it to cost $1000 a ticket." Bonnie spoke as she had a smug look on her face.

Leaning over and grabbing Bonnie's arm hard enough to almost hard enough to spill her drink, Kim hissed, "That something special is Tara!"

"Wait…what?"

"I saw some guy showing his phone to another dude and bragging about how he can't wait to fuck this hot blonde. That blonde is Tara!" Kim stated with disgust in her voice.

Bonnie's eyes flew open, "Oh shit! So it's a private party where Tara is the star of the show?"

Kim eyes bore into Bonnie's to emphasize Tara's distress, "Or worse!"

Bonnie lowered her head at the thought of that, "Oh…"

"Yeah, we have to get back there to save her, fast!"

"How are we going to do that? The woods are fenced in and a grand is way out of my…"

Before Bonnie could finish her sentence finish Kim told Bonnie, "I have an idea. I see an old 'friend' behind the bar. Let me see what I can do."

Kim walked up to the bar to speak to Motor Ed. He greeted her in a very sarcastic way, a sneer on his face, "Red! You look hot! Seriously! How's your skinny guy and the one with the wheel chair?"

"Wait…how did you know it was me?"

"Seriously? You're all dolled up but your hair…it's a dead giveaway! Seriously!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Ron and Felix are at a gaming convention."

Motor Ed laughed, "Nerds doing nerd things. What are you doing way out here? Releasing your inner wild side? Looking for a real man? This place don't seem like your type of people."

Kim avoided the last part of what Motor Ed said, "I'm looking for a friend of mine. I hear she might be in the VP party."

"The '_what_' party?"

Kim gave him a look, "Seriously?"

"Seriously! Look Red, if there was a party out back, which there isn't, **YOU** are **NOT** invited to this party…that does NOT exist!"

"Not even if I could pay the thousand dollar cover charge?"

"Red, there's only one way a woman like **YOU**, dressed like that, could get in the party – that's not really real - and it ain't with a thousand dollars cash, if you catch what I'm sayin'! What I heard is that the **GUYS** have to pay that cover charge. Hot chicks have to **EARN** it. Again…if there was a party, which there ain't," Ed informed Kim with a disgusting leer on his face.

Kim backed away in horror at that the thought of what Motor Ed meant. She did NOT want to suck his cock just to make to into that party. "Eewww! No!"

Motor Ed walked back to tending his bar, "Later Red!"

Kim walked away discouraged and headed back to Bonnie. "No go on my friend."

"Friend? Wasn't he a bad guy you used to fight?"

"Former villain of mine; he's been clean for a few years. Or at least that what Wade said. Ron and I haven't heard anything from him since he got out of jail a few years ago. I assume owning a bar has kept him clean."

"And he wouldn't let you in? Why am I not surprised?" Bonnie snarked.

"Ed told me there was only one way hot girls get in the party and it isn't with a thousand dollars cash."

Bonnie looked at Kim and smiled, "Owning a bar has kept him clean but we both know that Tara is out back in the woods. Doesn't sound clean to me"

"Exactly what I thought. Somethings not right here. He's hiding something."

Bonnie smirked, "I bet I could get in his way."

"Well, I'm not. Not that way! Do you have any other ideas on how to get us into that party besides…**that**?"

Bonnie smiled a very mischievous grin and said, "As a matter of fact I do. We oil wrestle."

"What? Are you kidding me? Bonnie, I don't have good memories of the times we did that," Kim replied as PTSD threatened to engulf her.

Bonnie laughed, "No, I'm not. Look, the girls that are oil wrestling over there right now are fighting for a VP ticket to that party. The winner gets a special black pass to go to the party out back. I saw a girl named Stacy win one when we walked in. If we each wrestled a different girl and won, we could both get back there to save Tara."

Kim nods her head and thinks to herself, "_Hmm...this might be a good idea_."

Then they both looked at the two girls who were currently wrestling. One girl, a six foot tall dark haired girl, punched the other girl _in the face_, twice! A left hook, then a right!

The announcer yelled through the speakers, "Oh...Killer Kim is finally taking advantage of our no rules part of the game with a few punches to Jill's face. Ouch, that's gotta hurt!"

Jill, the girl who got hit, went down fast. Kim and Bonnie look at each other and said out loud, **"Holy shit!"**

Bonnie told Kim, "On second thought, can't you just jump the fence and…"

"Yeah, I could but there's no time. We need to be sneaky and infiltrate the party - not crash it. If they see us coming they'll leave and we'll never find Tara."

Bonnie sounded worried, "Well, I'm not as tough as you. You've saved the world countless times and I'm…well…I don't want some crazy girl to beat the crap out of me." Then she looked away a little ashamed she never learned to fight like Kim.

Kim pulled Bonnie's head toward her and looked at her with one raised eyebrow, "Then we wrestle each other! I'll go easy on you and you can use your unique sex appeal to distract from the fact that it's a fake fight. This way at least one of us will win and make it back there."

"My unique sex appeal?"

"You know what I mean. Put on a good show like you did in Florida for the wet t shirt contest."

"I am good at putting on a show."

A sudden realization took over Kim. She sat back in her chair and smiled, then she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny? I am hot!"

"It's not that. I'm laughing because it's ironic we have to oil wrestle...again!"

Bonnie smiles now too as Kim continues, "We had this big oil fight seven years ago that made us hate each other for a long time and now we have to oil wrestle again to save Tara."

"That is ironic," shaking her head while muttering, "I hate irony."

Kim put out her hand and told Bonnie, "For Tara?"

Bonnie took her hand, "For Tara. She's worth anything."

As they walked to the DJ booth to sign up for the oil wrestling Bonnie sighed, "You know, I was thinking. Ahh...I know you deliberately lost the last time we oil wrestled but do you think maybe I can win this time?"

"It's not about winning or losing, it's about saving Tara," Kim replied with a smug look on her face. "Besides you're better at putting on a sexy show for distraction."

Bonnie sighed, rolling her eyes and stopped as she looked at Kim that clearly meant, "**REALLY?** I see that look in your eye, you want payback!"

Kim turned and walked away toward the DJ booth, smiled a very mischievous grin and added, "Yeah, I'm going to kick your ass this time."


	4. Chapter 4 - Kim vs Bonnie - Round 1

Author's notes: This is chapter 4 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. NOT this chapter but later it will. This chapter will have oil wrestling and sexual teasing.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 4 - Kim vs Bonnie - Round 1**

* * *

About twenty minutes had passed since Kim and Bonnie had signed up to oil wrestle. They knew the best way to find Tara and get into the party out back in the woods was for one of them to win at oil wrestling and make the guys in the bar think they there were just 2 wild girls out to have fun and wanted to get into this crazy wild party.

Kim stood in one corner of the pool and Bonnie stood at the other end. Both of them were wearing bikini's. This time, there was no "manager" or person to oil them down, like in Florida when Kim wrestled Michelle.

The pool had been used by 6 different girls already (3 winners) who wrestled before them so there was already a lot of oil in the pool. The oil in the pool looked like it also had some beer mixed in with it because some drunk guy splashed beer on the losing girl who wrestled before them. Kim looked down at her feet and noticed that her whole foot was literally submerged in a dirty looking liquid mixture of oil and whatever else that was in the ring with it. The liquid looked about an inch deep!

Before the match started the DJ / announcer guy named Scary told them, "You both signed the release forms so you both know what you're in for. There are no rules! Punching, kicking, hair pulling…whatever you have to do to win! We're in the middle of nowhere…nobody's stopping you from beating the shit out of each other so let's see a good fight! Guys love that shit!"

Kim and Bonnie turned there heads for a second as a guy holding a beer yelled, "Hell yeah we do!"

Kim turned her attention back to Scary. She sighed and thought, _"Thank God I'm wrestling a friend. No telling what would happen if I didn't know who I was fighting."_

The DJ continued, "The first girl to pin the other girl 3 times wins." He pointed Kim, "If Red over here pins sassy pants over there…"

Then he pointed to Bonnie."… 3 times in just one round, then it's all over. Three pins win, no matter how fast or long it takes. Got it?"

Bonnie resented that remark, "Sassy pants?"

Scary told Bonnie, "Would you prefer Sweet Cheeks?"

Bonnie put her hands on her hips and squawked at Scary, "**I would prefer...**"

Kim interpreted her, "She got it."

Bonnie crossed her arms, "Fine. Whatever."

Scary went on talking, "The winner of this oil wrestling match gets a free pass to the VP party. However, remember what I told you when you signed the release form. If you want the VP pass the stipulation is…the winner can **ONLY** wear her bikini in the party. She can't get cleaned up either! You don't have to walk through the woods naked but you must go directly from winning at oil wrestling to the VP party and remain all oily. Agreed?"

Kim questioned, "Wait, I don't understand. Tell me again why we can't get cleaned off before..."

A biker guy in the audience with a long salt and pepper beard yelled, "Because that's what makes a fucking wild party. Oily, half naked girls!"

Scary added, "True that dude, besides the girls drink free back there. What do you need money for?"

Bonnie seemed frustrated, "Whatever, let's get this over with."

The Ref, a very tall biker guy with a dark goatee, named Donny, rang a bell. "GO!"

Kim moved fast to Bonnie and grabbed her shoulder and then pushed her down.

Bonnie splashed in the oily mess when she hit the floor. She faked being beaten, "Oh no. I'm down! Darn."

Kim lightly slapped her in the face, leaned down to her ear and told her, "Stop faking it. We need to make this look real to get back to that party."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Fine!" Then she pushed Kim off of her before Donny could start counting.

Kim yelled at Bonnie. "You cock sucking slut! That VP ticket is mine."

Bonnie yelled back and RAN after her trying to body slam her. "I'm not a slut!"

Kim thought to herself, "_I knew that would get her mad_."

Bonnie sacked Kim down with a good body slam. Not as powerful as what she did a few years ago but it still knocked Kim down on the floor of the pool. They both made a big "_splash_" in the oil. The splash splattered a few guys hanging out very close to the pool. They loved it!

As the girls wrestled a few guys on the side squirted more baby oil on there bodies and into the ring as they wrestled. The girls defiantly didn't need more oil but these guys were having fun and were practically getting off squirting oil on 2 half naked girls.

Kim quickly rolled over, held on to Bonnie's body as tight as she could, slide her hands around to the front of Bonnie's boobs and pushed down. Kim slide her legs up and over onto Bonnie's shoulders. Now that she was sitting on her shoulders she used her hands to hold Bonnie's arms down on the mat. This was very reminiscent of when she had Bonnie pinned when they oil wrestled 7 years ago.

Their bodies were now covered in lots of very slippery oil and Kim's hands kept slipping down Bonnie's arm but as soon as her grip slipped down she grabbed on to a new place of her arm as fast as she could while Bonnie squirmed.

Bonnie's head was firmly locked between Kim's legs and from her point of view all she saw was Kim's crotch! Not that she was looking but Kim's bikini bottom had slide over, just a pinch. Bonnie noticed that Kim's pussy was bald! She smiled at Kim, who was looking down right at Bonnie's face. Bonnie's eyes looked directly at Kim's partially exposed slick and shiny hairless pussy for just a few seconds and then back up to Kim's face. Bonnie asked, "Did you shave for me or the occasion?"

Kim smiled back at Bonnie as Donny hit the pool side and counted, "One…two…three."

Scary announced, "The score is 1 to zip."

Kim and Bonnie rolled away from each other for a second to catch their breath. Kim adjusted her top to make sure it wouldn't fall off and went back into the fight.

With oil and beer now dripping off their bodies, the girls crawled to the middle of the ring and quickly wrapped their arms around each other's bodies. It almost looked like they were hugging.

Kim tried to push Bonnie to one side but Bonnie gritted her teeth and pushed harder in the opposite direction. Their arms slid across their slick backs both trying to feel for the perfect spot to get a grip, but there was none. They both tied to find the right spot to push the other one down but they were just so damn slippery!

Unexpectedly, with their bodies so close together and sliding ageist one another, Bonnie's top slid down her chest, exposing both of her boobs.

Bonnie smiled and told Kim, "Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, Bonnie's legs slipped out from under her and Kim got on top of her very quickly…again.

Kim grabbed one of Bonnie's legs and pulled it up. Bonnie wiggled and squirmed a little but she wasn't fighting back as hard Kim thought as she could. Bonnie knew she needed to make this wrestling fight '_look good_' but she also knew she didn't want to keep this up forever.

Somehow Kim had managed to put both of Bonnie's legs up. Both of Bonnie's feet were right by her head. Her legs were locked under Kim's whole body so Bonnie couldn't get out if it and couldn't slide away.

Kim pressed down hard two or three times, bouncing on top of her, putting on a good show for the bikers.

To the dirty minded audience, if Kim was wearing a dildo, it looked like she was fucking her friend.

Bonnie smiled because she liked being in this position and she LOVED the attention.

Bonnie looked above her and saw how much the audience was reacting and played into it. She loved it when people loved her and she knew she was good as putting on a good show so she yelled, "Oh baby…**fuck me**!"

Donny hit the mat 3 times to indicate the next pin. "One…two…three!"

The DJ announced, "Wow, looks like Kim really knows what she's doing. Will she win?"

A fat guy holding a beer yelled, "Who cares who wins I wanna see some tits!"

Kim and Bonnie got right back into it. They held each other's shoulders and wiggled. Bonnie whispered in Kim's ear, "Let me have one so they don't get suspicious."

"Good idea. Follow my lead. Punch me when I play with my hair."

"Oh, like what Michelle did on Spring Break?"

"Yeah." At the very movement she said that Kim pushed herself away from Bonnie and fell backward.

As they inched back closer to each other, Kim took a split second to lean back and move the wet oily hair away from her forehead. This is what Kim was talking about and Bonnie acted fast. She thought, _"Hey, she said punch her_." So she swiftly punched Kim in the stomach!

Kim bent down in pain.

A very white trash looking guy with greasy hear, a few missing front teeth and a very rough UN-trimmed beard was rooting for Bonnie. His name was Nick. His face was pitted like he had bad acne at one time. In other words, it looked like this guy was beat hard with the ugly stick! He held his beer up in the air and yelled, "Woo…kick her ass!"

Kim's stomach didn't hurt that much and she wasn't in agonizing pain. She'd been hit plenty of times in the stomach before by people far worse than Bonnie but the pain made her think, "_Holy hell. That girl can punch when she wants to_."

With her body keeled over Kim tended to her aching stomach. Bonnie acted fast and pulled Kim's whole body closer and then pushed Kim's head down farther between her legs toward her crotch! Kim's back was now ageist Bonnie's stomach. This was just like when Michelle had Kim pinned a few years ago in Florida.

Kim's oily slick body slide down more sliding ageist Bonnie's body! Within a few seconds she had slipped far enough down to where Kim's head was kinked and stuck!

Bonnie knew this was the move she was talking about and Kim's head was now locked upside down and her shoulders were sort of on the mat. Bonnie hugged Kim's very slick oil drenched body as hard as she could.

Just like before, Kim wiggled her legs as much as she could trying to move her way out, but what she was really doing was putting on an act. Kim could easily get out if she really wanted top. Bonnie wasn't that strong.

Just like before when she wrestled Michelle, Kim slipped down even more. Now her shoulders were on the mat and Kim's pussy was right in front of Bonnie's face! Perfect time to make these horny biker boys very distracted.

However, just like the last time, Kim felt her bikini top start to slip down to her neck line.

Kim couldn't see what was going on with her bottom half because her head was locked upside down but Bonnie smiled and stuck out her tong right by Kim's pussy without actually touching it. Bonnie even wiggled her tong right by it showing off to the audience. She knew these wild biker guys would love it, and they did!

Just like the audience in Florida, this crowd went berserk! They screamed, "**LICK HER!**"

Scary added to the excitement, "Looks like Kim's friend wants a tasty treat!"

The audience was defiantly enjoying the fight and they wanted to see more! More sexually stuff.

Donny came over to Kim's head. Kim yelled as hard as she could even though she was upside down and her throat was kinked. "**Count already!**"

He saw Kim's top slipping down her neck and smiled and stalled for a second or two...then he hit the pool 3 times. "One…Two…three!"

The DJ announced, "The score is now 2 – 1."

Just like the last time, since Kim's head was upside down, her hair laid flat in the oily pool. It soaked up oil like a mop. So now that Kim was free from the pin she flung her wet oily hair back in one swift head jerk. This caused oil to be flung backward toward people in the front row.

Some of the guys who got the oil shower didn't seem t mind. Nick yelled, "Oh hell yea! It's getting wild now."

Kim looked over at her friend, crawled to her and took a hold Bonnie's shoulders again. Bonnie got close to Kim's ear and confessed, "It's a lot of fun trying to beating the crap out of you again and putting a show on for these boys but can we get this over with. I'm getting tired."

At the very moment she said that, Donny rang the bell.

Scary the DJ announced, "Round 1 is over."

Kim nodded her head to Bonnie as she saw Bonnie breathing heavy. Kim was also tied but she knew that she could take a physical fight more than Bonnie could.

Kim crawled over to her corner and used her hands as a squeegee and whipped the extra oil off her face. Then she flopped down in a small lake off oil in area of the pool. She watched Bonnie crawl over to her side of the ring. The crowd yelled for Bonnie and she ate up all the attention.

"Bonnie, Bonnie…**BONNIE**!"

"You boys love me! That's cute."

Then she pulled her top off and flashed the crowd. The audience roared!

Neither of the girls noticed Motor Ed as he peaked his head through the sea of people and nodded his head at Donny.

Donny saw him and walked over to the Scary and whispered in his hear.

Bonnie continued to eat up the attention as Kim just rolls her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Kim vs Bonnie - Round 2

Author's notes: This is chapter 5 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. NOT this chapter but later it will. This chapter will have oil wrestling and sexual teasing.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 5 - Kim vs Bonnie - Round 2  
**

* * *

Bonnie continued to play up her little show. A show that Kim knew was just to get the attention of the crowd and make sure that they knew this wasn't a fake fight to get Kim into the VP party.

Bonnie jumped up and down and shook her tits and then took her left hand and slicked her hair wet oily back.

As Bonnie scanned the guys hovering in her corner like bees to a bee hive she saw Nick, the white trash looking guy with greasy hear and a very rough UN-trimmed beard. Bonnie liked that he was thin but that's about all that she liked about him. To her, this man was too hairy and butt ugly. Bonnie's face cringed as Nick held his glass bottle of beer by his dick as he yelled, "Hey baby, wanna drink?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and walked over to a different guy holding a plastic cup of beer. She recognized him right away as the guy she lusted over when she first walked in the bar because he was younger than the rest of the bikers. He was the one who had very short dark hair and wore a tight black muscle shirt. She also noticed his woman wasn't around so Bonnie pulled her top off to give him a free show and squeezed her slick tits together as best as she could since they were so slick and oily. Then she pointed to his beer and then pointed to her mouth. She much rather have some of HIS beer then that disgusting guy's bottle by his crotch. Right in front of him she leaned her head back and opened her mouth. He poured his beer in her mouth and then deliberately poured some beer all over Bonnie's exposed shiny tits making her look even more wet!

Once she was all wet with beer, she leaned closer to this very cute skinny man and asked him, "Thanks for the drink. You're hot. What's your name?"

Nick felt like he was being cock blocked, "Hey, what the hell dude?" Then he started to shove his way to Bonnie.

A bouncer quickly grabbed hold of Nick and pulled him back. "Nick, back off. She made her choose."

As Nick was pulled away he grunted. The bouncer told Bonnie, "I'm sorry. He's one of the regulars here. He's always very drunk and rude."

Bonnie smiled, "No problem." Then she turned back to her hot man and asked, "Well..."

He took a step back and said, "My name's Vince. You're hot too but please don't get my shirt oily."

Bonnie straightened up, put her tits back in her suite and said, "Alright, I understand. Just so know, **YOU** can ride me anytime. Well lubed or after I take a shower. OK sexy?"

Scary announced, "OK ladies, back to the fight."

While Kim was resting in her corner she was watching Bonnie the whole time and was kinda angry. She knew Bonnie was easily distracted by sexy guys and well - sex in general - and she needed to make sure that Bonnie was paying attention to why they were here.

Donny rang the bell and it was time to get back into it.

Bonnie walked to the middle or the ring and met up with Kim who grabbed Bonnie's shoulder and pushed her down fast. A small splash of oil splattered around them.

Kim got on top of Bonnie again as her legs wiggled and squirmed beneath her. Kim leaned closer to Bonnie's ear and said, "Stop flirting with the hot man and stay focused. Remember why we're here."

"Oh, so you think he's hot too?"

Kim tried to tell her, "That's not the point." But Bonnie pushed her off.

Kim slid a few feet away and hit the side of the pool. A small amount of oil splashed out of the ring and on to the guys next to her. Bonnie yelled back to Kim, "The hot guy is mine. You can have pizza face dude."

"Who?"

Bonnie crawled back over to Kim but instead of grabbing a hold of her body to wrestle she grabbed Kim's chin and pointed Kim's face at Nick who was sitting his a chair, kinda drink, watching them, in a very creepy way. Nick stroked his bottle of beer as if he was masturbating as he puckered his lips and blew both girls a kiss through his missing teeth.

Kim cringed as she looked at Nick. "Yukk!"

While Kim was distracted by the butt ugly fast of Nick Bonnie grabbed Kim's head and pushed it down on the bottom of the pool. Kim blew oil away from her mouth as Bonnie leaned in closer to Kim's ear and said, "I bet his cum taste like Elmer's glue! Thick and nasty!"

For a half a second Kim had a flashback to when she blew her bothers. She remembered that her brother Jim had cum as thick as glue. Kim knew she had to stay focused so she shook her head to get back to reality and quickly emptied her mind of the time she gave a blow job to her brothers.

Kim pushed Bonnie to the side and insulted her back. "If I know you you'll suck both there dicks and..."

She didn't get a chance to finish because Bonnie lunged after Kim. Oil was flying off of Bonnie's body like someone was swinging a wet mop. She hit Kim hard with a body slam that knocked Kim down flat on her back.

The crowd loved it and went nuts! They screamed, **"YEAH!" **

Nick muttered to Bonnie, "Knock her on her ass sweet cheeks!"

Scary yelled in his microphone, "You're seeing a good fight everyone. These girls must really hate each other."

Bonnie leaned over Kim and tried to grab her arms but she couldn't. Kim wiggled and squirmed as much as she could and managed to grab Bonnie's wast and turn her over! Now Kim was on top on Bonnie!

Kim leaned down into Bonnie's ear and said, "Good work. They believe us. Now just remember why were here…"

Kim might have had fighting experience but Bonnie was slowly getting use to this oil wrestling thing. She wiggled and slipped her way out of Kim's grip in no time.

Bonnie rolled over and slid away from Kim. To her surprise Bonnie's boobs had slipped out of her top again.

Again, the DJ brought special attention to Bonnie for her wardrobe malfunction, "Lookie here folks, Bonnie's tits are out again!"

Bonnie smiled and shook her tits for the audience.

Kim saw how much Bonnie loved the attention of all the guys screaming for her. She said to herself, "_She'd not listening to a word I'm saying._ _I need to end this now before it gets out of hand_."

As Bonnie pushed her tits back into her suit Kim crawled over to her and **pulled** on Bonnie's hair! "Sorry for this."

Bonnie screamed, "**AHHHGG**! What was that for?"

Kim pulling on Bonnie's hair forced her to put her attention on the pain on top of her head. Then Kim used her other hand and pushed Bonnie down by hitting her forehead. It was a push and pull move at the same time. Bonnie was unable to stop her.

Bonnie hit the bottom of the pool hard! Oil splashed around her head. As Bonnie was down Kim slid her legs up and over Bonnie's belly. As she laid on top of Bonnie, Kim smirked and let her long wet oily hair drip onto Bonnie's face, just like when she did this with Michelle during her Spring Break. She knew it would drive Bonnie nuts…**and it did**. The oil coming out of Kim's long hair was like a steady stream! It ran out of her hair onto Bonnie's forehead, then onto her cheeks and then into her mouth!

Bonnie yelled as she spit oil out of her mouth, "**Phhhfff**! STOP IT! Oh **MY GOD** that's so annoying!"

Kim leaned down closer to Bonnie's ear, "Sorry, but remember…we're here for Tara!"

Bonnie gave her a look and said, _"Duh!"_

For a half of second Kim looked at her very surprised and though, _"Oh, she's been faking it the whole time? She better at this then I though."_

Bonnie continued to put on a good "show" and used the slick oil around her to her advantage as much as she could. She continued to twist and slip around as much as she could, trying to get Kim off of her and escape.

Of course, just like in Florida when Kim wrestled Michelle, with all the wiggling and moving of her upper body caused Bonnie's top to totally slipped off!

Bonnie didn't care. She wanted to put on a good show to distract from the fact that this wrestling match was all fake anyway. With all the trash talk it was looking like a good fight for the audience.

The crowd yelled and cheered! **"**_**BOOBS!**_"

Scary yelled in his microphone, "We have loose puppies again!"

Unlike Florida, when this very same pin was not counted because the ref wanted to make sure Michelle put on a good show for the audience, this time…**the pin worked!**

Donny jumped close to Bonnie's head on the pool floor and hit the pool 3 times, "One…two…three!"

Kim got up very excited and smiled like a happy winner. The DJ announced to everyone, "Our winner of this special pass is Red."

Kim smiled, used her fingers like a comb and slicked her wet oily hair back then said with excitement (in her best shy and innocent voice), "I can't believe I beat her!"

Scary gave her the black pass and put a black wrist band on her wrist. She smiled again. Only this time it was a smile of accomplishment because now she knew – **NOW** \- she was in.

Kim walked to the Black door. As she started to walk away, she dissed Bonnie to make it even more believable, "See ya, loser!"

As soon as Kim was out the back door, and the door closed behind her, Bonnie plopped down and sat in her the corner of the pool resting. Her legs were spread out as her ass rested in what seemed like a small lake of dirty oil. She was exhausted!

As Bonnie sat in a small puddle of oil trying to catch her breath, she reached for a rag that as resting on the side of the pool, put it over her face and put her head down in the rag...breathing hard and whipping her face at the same time.

Vince had seen the whole wrestling match from the side of the pool. While Bonnie had her head down and a rag over her face she didn't see that Vince put his empty cup on a table and walked away. He walked to the women he walked in with, put his arm around the girl and started to walk to the front door.

Also while Bonnie was resting, Nick got out of his seat and started to walk to the bar. He whispered to himself, "Pizza face? Fuck you bitch!"

After a moment Bonnie finally moved her legs around and got on her knees and faced her corner. She had manged to finally catch her breath and was cleaning more oil off her face with a new bigger towel. Motor Ed walked up her. Bonnie took the towel off her face and saw that she was at his dick level. Ed said to her with a smile, "Don't worry baby. If you really want to go to that party I have another way for you to get in."

Bonnie sighed, "Yeah, I know. Let me get cleaned up first, OK?"

Motor Ed reached out his hand. Bonnie grabbed it and she finally stood up. Oil dripped off her like she just got out of the shower. He told her, "Babe, your hot but also disgusting." He yelled back to a few bouncers, "Yo, dudes, this pit needs a major oil change. Seriously!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I'll be in the shower."

"Hold up there sweet cheeks. I don't think you understand. If you want to get in the party, your pass is **IN** the shower room."

"What?"

"You'll see."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Back Room

Author's notes: This is chapter 6 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. This chapter contains a blow job at a glory hole.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 6 - The Back Room  
**

* * *

As Bonnie entered the back room, she walked to the employees area. There were lockers on the wall and a few small tables around. She walked to the locker where she put here stuff, grabbed a bottle of shampoo and some body wash then she grabbed a few towels from the stack in the corner and walked into the ladies bathroom area leaving a few oily footprints behind her.

In the bathroom she saw a shower in the corner of the room. Bonnie was impressed that the shower was somewhat fancy for a bar in the middle of nowhere. The shower had a nice rain water shower head, a separate retractable shower nozzle, a foot scrubber and a mirror in it too!

She got in the shower and let the hot water run over her face and then run through her hair as she whispered to her self as she sighed, "Ahh...the things I let that girl talk me into."

She squinted her eyes tightly shut as she shook her head from side to side to _"shake"_ some of the oil out of it then she grabbed the shampoo. As she poured some in her hand she said to herself, "Thank God this is the last time I'll ever do this again."

In the shower, Bonnie tried to wash off all the oil on her body. As she was rinsing off her body in the warm water she slid her hands all over her body and sighed, "I still feel greasy. Now I remember how hard it was to get this shit off."

She sighed an angry breath as she looked in the mirror, frustrated. "I'm a fucking mess. I can't wait to get out of here and go have some fun. I'm going to get so fucking drunk tonight. I deserve..."

Bonnie jumped back and almost fell in the shower as she suddenly saw letters appearing on the mirror! "**Ahhh! What the hell?"**

When she finally composed her self she read what it said, _"Do you want a special all access Gold pass?"_

Bonnie said to herself thick with sarcasm, "A note on a mirror in a shower. Gee, that's not creepy at all." Then she looked around. "Hey...is someone watching me? Perv!"

The letters on the mirror changed, _"No. I can't see you. I can only hear you through the wall."_

Bonnie put her hands on her hips as she sassed pulling out her full bitch mode, "Still creepy and besides I didn't think I needed a pass after all I did."

_"You're little show tonight was impressive but if you want MORE then just free drinks then you'll need the all access Gold pass."_

Bonnie whispered out loud, _"_An all access pass would be helpful to..."

As she said those words, in the shower, a small round hole opened up on the wall just below the mirror. A long thick white cock poked out. While the shower water kept running on her back, her eyes widened as she whispered to her self, "Hmm...impressive but, no."

She knocked on the wall, "I don't think so!"

The cock pulled back through the hole. Bonnie looked at the mirror again this time the letters faded as the GOLD pass came into view. Now she could actually SEE the pass so she knew it was real.

Bonnie told the mirror, "Ah so! I was told by the boss I didn't need a pass and why and I talking to a mirror again? This is just too weird."

Bonnie walked back under the water to rinse off more. She was going to ignore the mirror but her curiosity got the best of her. After a few seconds she looked at the mirror again. This time she saw a picture of Tara with two big guys holding her. Her hands were tied behind her back and she looked scared. Bonnie gasped and put her hands over her mouth, "Oh Tara! I wish you were never involved in this."

Tara's picture faded and another note came through the mirror, _"You want the gold pass, you have to earn it."_

She looked at the glory hole in the shower and then looked at the mirror again. She sighed and then said out loud, "For Tara. OK, Fine. It's not like I've never done this before."

The moment Bonnie said "_Fine_" the same cock poked through the hole again.

Bonnie smiled as she said, "Besides, with a cock this fine I don't mind earning it…Vince."

She got on her knees. The water from the shower sprayed a little on the back and on her head as she proceeded to give the cock in front of her a good blow job.

She went deep and then back up, deep again, and back up.

She took a breath and asked, "Does your girlfriend mind if I suck your cock?"

The guy behind the wall didn't answer.

Bonnie smiled, "No answer? Oh, I get it. This is all anonymous." Then she ran her hands all over her wet and still somewhat oily body. The oil made her hands slick and she used her slippery hands give the cock a good slick feel. "I wont tell her if you don't."

She used her wet oily hands and stroked the long thick cock as she continued to suck it. Going on the way down on it with her lips. Her hands followed her lips with a nice tight grip, but her tight hands were also slick enough to slide up and down the hard shaft. She did this for several minutes. Up and down with her lips and squeezing with her hand over and over again as she stroked and sucked at the same time.

After just a few minutes she could hear the guy on the other side of the wall, through the hole, starting to breath heavy. Bonnie said, "I can taste your pre-cum already. Either I'm very good at this or you're about to pop quick. Personality..."

She went deep in his cock again. When she came up for air she continued, "...I think it's all talent. Are you ready?"

Again, he didn't answer.

"Well, like I told my friend Kim many years ago..." Bonnie continued to suck as she talked, "The best thing about a glory hole is..."

She went deep on the cock again tightening her grip with her slick hand and stroked it as she went up and down. Fast and deep motions over and over again. She did this over and over for about a thirty seconds and...

**...HE CAME!**

Bonnie felt the cock throbbing and pulsating in her hand. She felt a small jet of cum shoot in her mouth so she pulled the cock out of her mouth, laid out her tong and stroked it aiming the cum directly at her open mouth. The seamen was thick but it wasn't like Elmer's Glue, like she teased Kim with in the wrestling ring about Nick, but she could definitely tell each shot was kinda thick. The cum landed directly on her waiting tong. She couldn't see it but she could feel each drop of nut butter hitting her sensitive taste buds. The cum gathered on her tong and formed a long white strip of goo. It slowly slid down her throat like a long, wet, salty and bitter tasting gummy worm.

When the guy was done ejaculating Bonnie closed her mouth around the tip of the cock sucking out up any remains. Then she swallowed the rest of it all down. Finally, she finished telling the guy, "...as I was saying, the best thing about a glory hole, you have no idea when the guy is going to cum. It's a total surprise every time. Trust me. I know."

Then she kissed the cock just before it was pulled back through the hole.

As she got up off her knees she read the mirror which said, _"That was incredible."_

Bonnie blushed a little as she said quietly, "Thank you! At least that's one thing I'm better at then Kim. Even her lame boyfriend said I was amazing. Well, she only let me suck his dick that one time but still."

Bonnie whipped her mouth as she read more, "_The gold pass will be waiting for you in your locker. Along with a key."_

"A key?"

The words faded and the mirror went back to being just a mirror. As Bonnie soaped up and showered again to try and get all the oil off her body she smiled thinking to her self, _"I should have backed up and let that guy fuck me. He had an amazing cock!"_

She got out of the shower, dried off and walked to her locker. When she opened it, the gold pass was in her locker as promised along with a gold key and a note with said, "Here is the gold pass and the key. You earned it."

"Damn right I eared it." Bonnie said to her self. She got dressed then put the pass on her neck and the wrist band on her wrist.

Bonnie walked out of the area with the lockers and down a hall. As she walked past some doors she found one door with a gold handle. Could this be the one? She put the key in and turned it. Yes, it was. She walked through the door smiling.

As the door closed behind her there was something about the glory hole she completely forgot about. The **_other_** thing she told Kim the night of the glory hole many years ago never crossed her mind. Which was...

...a person **sucking** cock at a glory hole really has no idea who's on the _**other side**_ of that wall. It could have been Vince, Motor Ed, hell...it could have been her dad _**or**_...

* * *

A few minutes later, back in the bar area, in the far back wall of the kitchen, Nick opened a door and walked into the kitchen of the bar. He spotted Motor Ed and told him, "You were right. I kept my mouth shut, only used that app you told me to download for texting on the mirror and she didn't suspect a thing."

Ed smiled, made a fist and pointed it at Nick to give him a fist bump. Nick smiled back and pounded his fist.

Ed got excited for him, "Sweet! My boss told me that girl will cock anyone's cock and I take care of my regulars."

"You're boss?"

"The one calling the shots tonight. It's the whole reason we're having this VP party in the first place. You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Party Out Back

Author's notes: This is chapter 7 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. This chapter will have a lot of sexual references but no sex acts.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 7 - The Party Out Back  
**

* * *

Bonnie walked through the door and walked down a few steps. She entered a small underground hall way. This hall way led to another set of stairs going up. Those stairs lead to a door. When she opened that door she saw a tall gated fence on both sides of her. This fenced in area was a walk way to the actual party. As she looked through the fence she noticed she was next to a small stage.

She looked at the stage and it looked like there should have been playing but the band must have taking a break. Instead there was rock music playing in the speakers.

As Bonnie walked about 30 feet down the fenced in path she ended up by another locked gate. It was tall and with barb wire on top! It almost remind Bonnie of a prison gate. Nobody was getting through that gate! Bonnie saw another chubby biker dude in a leather vest. His name was Chuck. He looked at her gold VP pass then looked at her with a smiled, "Welcome to the VP party. This is stage B." Then he unlocked the gate and let her in.

He continued, "Wait, are you...Bonnie?"

"Yes, and you wont believe what I had to do to get here!"

"Oh I'm sure I can guess."

Bonnie gave him a dirty '_look_' and squealed, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Chuck retracted fast, "No…you took that wrong. Listen with that pass you can have all the alcohol you want but...you have to suck it out of that plastic dildo attached to the bottom half of a male manikin that's on stage."

Bonnie looked in the direction next to the stage and saw all the previous oil wrestlers. The winners and the losers. Stacy, Killer Kim, Jill and few of the other girls too. Killer Kim was now topless with a white bikini bottom. Her hair was oily and wet but she didn't care. She had just put her mouth on the big dildo that was attached to the manikin. It was very clear she was swallowing a lot of beer from this hallow dildo. The white beer foam ozzed out of her mouth as she tried to swallow it all down fast. She got up off her knees, whipped her mouth and giggled as she put her arms around Jill and pointed to the dildo. She wanted her to drink out of it next.

A few guys in the distance were watching the girls suck on the dildo. The band members, who was drinking beer at a table, also watched the girls. It was as if these girls were putting on a show and they didn't even know it.

Stay, who was also wet and a total mess, looked over at Killer Kim. She was inching under her wrist band. "This damn thing is too tight."

The bouncer from the front door, Paul, told her, "Don't mess with it. If you somehow manage to rip it off you won't get another one and you'll have to leave."

Jill put her arm around Stacy and told her, "Haven't you ever been to a club? Those wrist bands are nearly impossible to rip off by them selves. You'll have to cut it off when you get home."

Killer Kim told her, "Suck out some more free alcohol. You'll forget all about that stupid thing."

Bonnie smiled as she listened to the girls bicker, "So, I can all the free drinks I want?"

Chuck repeated, "If you suck it out of the hollow cock, yes. Oh and with that pass and wrist band you has access to the main stage as well. Those girls don't."

Bonnie sassed, "Oh course they don't because I'm Bonnie Rockwaller."

Bonnie watched as a guy pour more beer down a tube that was connected to the hollow dildo. Then Bonnie turned her head SAW all the other guys watching these girls. She asked Chuck, "Hey, do you have any Bailey's Irish Cream? If I'm going to put on a show I might as well make it look realistic! These girls are armatures."

The free drinks distracted Bonnie from the main reason she was there. Tara.

* * *

On the other side of the woods, way before Bonnie even got in the shower, Kim turned her head around and heard the back door to the bar shut behind her. It was a little intimidating because even though she knew she could handle her self she was ONLY wearing a tight bikini and she was drenched in oil. She looked like a hot mess but she knew that Tara was in that party in the woods and she needed to help her friend.

Kim walked to a small gated fence. There was a young biker dude hanging out by the gate. His name was Mike. He checked her out and said, "Congrats!"

"Thank you."

Mike unlocked and then opened the gate. Then he pointed to a path. Kim hesitated for a second.

Mike tried to ease her mind, "I know it might look a little scary but it's not. The entire path to the party is lit up with red lights. Just stay on the path that's lit up and you'll be fine."

Kim took a deep breath and started walking. Mike yelled as she continued to walk, "Have fun!"

Mike was right. The path was marked with small red lights and fake green grass that looked like it belonged in a mini-golf course. Kim was happy that under this trail of fake grass was also a soft cushion so the walk was smooth on her bare. She looked down and saw oily footprints from the other oil wrestling winners on the fake green grass. She figured that Mike was right, if the other girls walked down this path it must be the way. As she continued to walk down the path in the woods she listened. Nothing out of the ordinary. Typical woods sounds.

When Kim was finally out of view Mike pulled out a walkie talkie and said, "The red head is on her way."

Kim looked around as she walked. She felt very variable only wearing a bikini and covered in oil. The trees were very tall and thick. She knew that her drone might have trouble seeing through all the trees. She only hoped that if things went wrong Wade would pilot the drone through the tress and find her.

Way down the path, high above in the tress and far ahead of Kim, was a man in a camouflage outfit. One might think he was hunting for deer but he didn't have a gun. He pressed an ear peace to his ear and said very quality out loud, "Yes, I see her coming."

This man took out a remote control and pressed a button. Right below him the small red lights went out and some new red lights opened a path in a new direction. He pressed another button and some bushes rolled into the old path. Some new leaves fell and covered any remnant of the old path and covered the oily foot prints heading in the oil direction. It was like it never existed anymore.

As Kim continued to walk she listened to her surroundings. She heard some birds and a owl. Nothing out of the ordinary of the woods.

After about a 10 minute walk down in the same direction she followed the lights to the place where the man in the camo outfit had changed the path. Kim walked down the path that was **now** the direction **he** wanted her to go. Kim is very smart but on occasion small things slip by her. She didn't even notice that the NEW path did NOT have an oily foot prints.

The man in the camo outfit held his ear and said softly, "She's heading in that direction now."

Kim stopped for a second, listened carefully. She though she heard someone talking. She stayed in the same spot for a few seconds but nothing. She looked up and saw nothing but trees and leaves. Then continued to walk. The man was completely undetected.

After about a minute she continued down this path and then she started to walk up a hill. As she walked she saw a small owl. She smiled at it and continued walking. She didn't notice that the eyes on the owl had began to glow red. It had moved his neck and followed Kim.

When she finally got on the top of the hill. The lighted path came to an end like a cul-de-sac. She looked around and thought to herself, _"Now what?"_

Kim heard some noise coming from a few steps to her side. She walked off the path for a second to listen but the noise had stopped. She didn't notice another owl pointing it's head in Kim's direction.

Kim turned around, got back on the path and looked at green grass again. Suddenly, it hit her. "Wait a minute, those are my oily foot prints. Where are the oily tracks from the other girls?"

Feeling something was wrong, Kim started to walk back, following her own steps, but...she only managed to take one step because a trapped door fell out from under her feet. She slipped through a hole in the ground. The hole lead to a tube very similar to the tubes used by Global Justice that made Kim slide through to them when she was in high school.

Since her body was still very oily Kim slid down the tube very fast. It was like sliding down a water ride. About forty five seconds later she landed…**in a cryo chamber filled of water!**

The water in the chamber had broken her fall. It was kind of like falling into one of those ball throwing _'dunk the person'_ dunk tanks. She went under water quickly - for a few seconds - but when her feet hit the bottom of the tank she pushed her self up as fast as she could. The moment she got on top the of the water again…it was too late. The liquid started to drain and the top of the cryo chamber, where she fell into it from, was no longer in reach.

As more water drained, Kim used her feet to try and push her way out but her feet slipped. Not only because of the water but because she was very oily too. She looked up, above the water for a second, trying to catch her breath and saw someone had closed the top of the cryo chamber while she was wrestling in the water.

After all the water had drained Kim tried to put her feet on the walls of the chamber but her feet slipped out from under her and she hit the bottom of the chamber like a broken pretzel. Water and an oily body made this glass tube very slippery inside. She got up on her feet and looked up. The chamber was about 6 feet in diameter and maybe 12 feet tall. Way too tall to simply jump out. She put her foot and hand on the glass wall again to give climbing out another try but she quickly realized since the chamber was very wet and with the oil all over her body this would prevent her from climbing out. It was way too slippery. She finally gave up trying to escape...for now.

Kim looked out of the chamber glass. She looked to her right and saw that she was on a stage but the curtain was closed. After a moment she looked to her left and saw another cryo chamber on stage next to hers. She saw a girl sitting down and huddled in a ball, naked. It kinda looked like Tara but she wasn't sure. She said, "Tara?"

The girl didn't answer so she yelled louder, "**TARA?**"

It was her.

When Tara heard Kim's voice she stood up. She yelled to Kim, "I'm sorry Kim. She made me call you."

Kim yelled back, "She?"

A figure walked to the view of Kim's chamber…it was **SHEGO**!

Shego smiled the most cunning smiled she had ever put on her face, "Hello Princess!"


	8. Chapter 8 - Shego Returns!

Author's notes: This is chapter 8 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. This chapter involves the implication of sex but nothing is seen.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 8 - Shego Returns!  
**

* * *

Shego told Kim, "I see you fell into my trap. Literally! You look all shiny and wet too. Is it because of the water that broke your fall or the oil wrestling?"

Kim didn't say a word. She was mad.

Shego continued, "No response? Too bad, I thought for sure you'd try and sneak back here and save your friend the way you used to be all sneaky but when Ed told me you oil wrestled for a free ticket…I thought, wow she's lost her touch. Getting a little older sweetheart? Not willing to take a risk now that you're in your mid-twenties?"

Finally, Kim spoke, "What do you want Shego?"

Shego barked back with, "What do I always want princess? I want to destroy you."

As Shego walked closer to the glass tube Kim could almost see fire coming out of her eyes as she continued, "Kim, you loathsome cunt, you've been a thorn in mine and Drakken's side for almost a decade. A decade of us losing, of being humiliated in front of the world. I tried to let you off easy by embarrassing you with the Glory Hole. I let you get away with your petty revenge against Bonnie and me. Drakken and I were content to be out of the limelight, to run a few other underground enterprises but you and your pet buffoon constantly wrecked it. No more. Your run of** ALWAYS** winning ends tonight."

Not being fazed one bit Kim sassed, "Really? Isn't that what Drakken always said."

Before Shego could answer Kim's question Dr. Drakken blurted out his evil laugh! **"MMmmmmwwwwahahahahahaha!**"

Shego yelled at him "Hey, what did I tell you about that annoying laugh of yours?"

Kim asked, "What a minute? Who's in charge now you are Dr. Drakkin?"

Shego light up a plasma fire flame in her hand and shot a blast in the direction of Dr. Drakken. She raised one eyebrow and said, "Who do you think?"

Dr. Drakken complained, "Hey, that almost hit me!"

"Relax Dr. D. If I really wanted to burn your face off don't you think I would have done it already?"

Then Shego turned back to Kim, "With me in charge things actually get done. I call the shots, he makes the tech, we're actually very successful now."

"Successful? I haven't heard of a single heist you two have…"

"**EXACTLY**! After you busted us a few years ago we switched positions in our, ah - working relationship. My way of robbing is under the radar."

Kim began to process just how good that actually worked, "That actually makes a lot more sense."

"Of course it does sweetie. Remember Acid Mouse...**she worked for me**! So does Motor Ed too."

"The seed that was planted? It was you. You're the seed!"

Shego smiled, "This '_**seed**_' has been GROWING for two years baby!"

Kim questioned, "Wait a minute...Motor Ed topo, I thought he just owned that biker bar?"

"A biker bar in the middle of nowhere! The perfect cover for all things bad, don't you think?"

Kim's voice shook a little as she said, "I have to admit Shego, your way sounds a lot more, ah...dangerous. Drakken could have never have put a plan this cunning together and actually make it work."

Shego got very close to the glass in Kim's face, "Dangerous? **HA**! You ain't seen nothing yet missy!"

"Shego, whatever you and Drakken have planed you know I'm going to…"

"Escape? NO! Not this time sweetie! You're stuck in that chryo chamber like a rat in a cage. I got the idea for this trap when your nerdy boyfriend did a video review of an oil bowl mouse trap. The mice get all oily and are too slippery to get out of the bowl. The buffoon must have made a few grand with that stupid review video. Thanks for the idea Monkey boy! Where is the little nerd anyway?"

Kim didn't say a word.

Shego smiled and got really close to Kim's face, "No need to tell me. Already know."

Kim got very angry, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. I swear!"

"Don't be surprised if I don't take your word for it."

"Good point but enough chit chat. We need to get started. I have a show to run. First things first..."

Shego snapped her fingers and the top of Kim's chamber opened for just a second. Falling from above was something very small and red. Kim looked up when she heard the noise from above but she didn't see anything. Shego saw it fell behind Kim so she told her, "Dr. D just threw something in your chamber. On the floor is one of his old Compliance Chips. A friend of mind modified it. Made it more, up-to-date."

"A friend?"

The moment she said those words, Lacy came walking into Kim's view.

Kim said in a very sarcastic tone, "Lacy, or should I call you Acid Mouse? How was prison food?"

Acid Mouse ignored Kim's slam, "Gross. You're going to love how I modified Drakkens Compliance Chip. The person is now totally **unaware** of what they're doing. The only problem is when the chip is put on or pulled off the forehead they get a sharp sting on the point of entry. Like a needle going right in there forehead!"

"You really should fix that someone could get hurt."

Shego shouted, "Enough talking! You know what to do princess. Put it on your forehead."

"Never!"

Shego smirked, "Well, if you don't…Tara dies!"

Shego raised her wrist and pressed a button on her long wrist controller. Just like when Kim's chamber was filled with water, this time Tara's chryo chamber started to full with cooking oil from the top of the chamber...like a shower.

As the chamber slowly filled up Shego told Kim, "You see that Kimmie? It's filling with old fry oil I got from the Rat Hole's fryer. Dirty, smelly and gross. Oh, and since it's so slippery against those nice smooth glass walls it makes it impossible to climb out. Of course…you know that already. Nice touch, don't you think? Anyway, I need you out of that cryo chamber without any backtalk or resistance because I have some plans for you."

Shego pointed to a a table and a small wall not far from where Kim's chamber was, "You see that wall over there filled with sex toys, whips and rope? Those are for you!"

Then she pointed to the other end of the stage, "And do you see the stockade over there…? Well, you get the idea!"

Kim looked at the table and the wall. She saw nipple clamps, several dildos, a leather strap of some sort, a whip rolled up and hanging like a tool ready to be used and then she turned her head and looked at the stockade. Kim slammed her fist on the chamber glass.

Shego laughed, "No use trying to punch your way out. That glass is 3 inches thick! Besides, you're oiled up and wearing a bikini. Where would you hide any secret weapons? Up your tight little ass?"

Kim got mad and screamed in frustration. "_**AAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_"

Shego continued to taunt Kim, "Awww…is whittel Kimmie upset?"

Kim looked up at Shego with angry eyes.

Shego continued, "I can see the frustrated look in your eyes honey. Scream all you want, it won't change a thing. Like a fly in a spiders web, you're caught!"

Kim looked over at Tara's chamber. The smelly thick liquid was just past her waist now. Kim looked down confused as to what to do.

Shego ranted on, "It must really sting knowing I have you right where I want you and you can't do a damn thing about it."

Kim looked at Tara again, helpless.

Shego continued to taunt Kim, "Drakken and I watched every S&M video there is and we've picked out a lot of things to try on you tonight. If you're wondering if we're going to kill you...no, we're won't kill you, well not right away, that would be too easy but we'll make you wish you were dead. We'll take you to the edge of human endurance and beyond. After you put the chip in your forehead Drakken's going to give you an injection that will make it impossible for you to pass out no matter what happens. Oh how I'm going to enjoy every fucking thing we put you through tonight sweetheart..."

She closed her monologue with a demand, "...so put the chip on, **NOW**!"

Tara pleaded as the oil rose higher! "Kim, help!"

Kim bowed her head in defeat, "Promise me you won't hurt her."

Shego sassed, "Sorry Kimmie. I'm evil, remember? Nothing will ever change that and your about to find out just how **evil** I can be! I can't promises you I won't hurt her but I **can** promise you that if you don't put that chip on your head soon Tara will drown…oh, no wait. I have a better idea!"

The liquid was up just past Tara's boobs. Shego pressed a button on her controller and the oil shower slowly shopped. When the rain of icky oil had completely stopped coming down the liquid was almost up to her neck!

Shego pressed another button and a small hole slid open about two foot above Tara's head. Small enough to fit a hand in but nowhere near big enough to escape from. Tara couldn't reach it either.

Shego walked over to the center of the stage and got a step stool. She brought it to Tara's chamber, stepped up on it and told Kim, "Remember a few years back when you had me and your friend Bonnie oiled up in a room and I couldn't use my powers because if I used my powers I'd go up in flames?"

Kim looked away in horror! She could tell where this is going.

Shego yelled and demanded, "_**LOOK AT ME**_!"

Kim didn't want to look but she did. She turned turned her head slowly and looked at Shego as she continued her rant, "Your naked friend here is covered from head to toe in very flammable oil. The inner lining of this chamber is also greased very well too."

Shego lite her plasma flames in her hand and continued her threat, "One spark from MY power and this chamber will light up like a Roman Candle."

Kim gritted her teeth in defeat!

Shego grow very inpatient, "Put the chip on - **now** \- or you friend dies a very gruesome death!"

Kim saw Tara with her head just above a pool full of smelly dirty oil begging for her life. "Kim, I'm so sorry I called you. I feel like this is my fault."

"No, it's not. It's mine for underestimating my biggest enemy."

Tara pleaded one last time as Shego moved her hand closer to the opening, "Kim, I don't want to die. Please...please, help me."

Kim sighed and did the right thing. She bent down, grabbed the chip, took a deep breath and put in on her forehead. It did just what Acid Mouse said it would do. The moment she put it on she felt a sharp sting! "**OOWWWWWW**!" But it was only for a few seconds. Then, the mind control took over fast. Within a few seconds Kim stood emotionless in the chamber. Totally unaware of what was happening and ready to obey every command Shego was about to give her.

Shego stepped down off the stool and pressed a button on her wrist controller. The oil in Tara's chamber started to drain out. Shego told Tara, "Don't worry honey. You're not going to die…yet! You're my insurance policy to make her do what I want when I take that thing off her head."

Then she hit another button that opened Kim's chamber.

Kim didn't move or try to escape. Shego's plan worked. Kim just stood there waiting for her orders. Shego told Acid Mouse, "Very good. You're well worth the price I paid to get you out of jail."

Shego walked over to Kim and told her emotionless body, "I knew you'd help her. You're so predictable."


	9. Chapter 9 - Welcome To The VP Party

Author's notes: This is chapter 9 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. This chapter is HEAVY is sexual content!****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 9 - Welcome To The VP Party  
**

* * *

Dr. Drakken had just pulled the chip off of Kim's forehead. She felt a sharp stinging pain from the middle of her forehead but all she could do was shake her head to try and get focused because she was tied up, in a standing position, on the main stage

Kim's was standing, naked, with her hands tied behind her back with rope. Her elbows were bent so her arms were folded into each other. Shego was spraying the rope with a sealant so that it was impossible to cut them off.

Shego told Kim, "Comfy sweetie?"

Kim sighed, "Not really!"

"Well, get used to it because the **ONLY** thing that's going to melt the sealant and burn through the ropes is **MY** power!"

Then Shego got close to Kim's face and smirked, "In other words, I'm in total control. Don't forget that!"

Kim's looked down and saw her legs were spread apart and secure with a bar preventing her legs form closing. The bar was holding her feet and legs apart. There was also a cable in the middle of the bar, for some reason she didn't know…yet. She looked forward and saw that she was facing a big curtain. She could hear a lot of people on the other side.

Before Shego opened the curtain she taunted Kim one more time, "By the way, I know your boyfriend won't show up to save you because I sent him away."

Kim's eyes widened with surprise as Shego continued, "Lacy was able to use a computer in prison and well - you know how good she is with computers. She bought the tickets to the video game convention to get your little – _side kick_ \- out of the way. And he actually thought he **_"won"_** those tickets? That loser could never win anything!"

Kim turned her head and looked at Acid Mouse who typing away at a computer ignoring the evil monologue.

Shego continued, "I knew if Bonnie was going to help you on this mission to save Tara, your slutty friend Bonnie would suck a cock to get in for free. She gets distracted very easily by a good time."

Kim was flustered! She turned her body and moved her arms to try and escape but was it was impossible.

"Oh, are your mad that I know about Bonnie? Come on, she sucked a bunch of cocks at your revenge glory hole thing so I **KNEW** she would suck a cock at a glory hole to get a free ticket in here and right now she's sucking her way to a bunch of free drinks. Wanna see?"

Shego looked over at Acid Mouse who then pressed a key on her keyboard. Lacy nodded her head at Shego and then she pressed a bottom on her wrist controller. Up popped a video. It was stage B, Bonnie was doing just what Shego said she was. She was on her knees sucking on a dildo. True to form, Bonnie let the Bailey's Irish Cream ozz out of the sides of her mouth to put on a good show for everyone.

A bunch of guys watched as Bonnie got up off her knees and licked her lips. She swayed from side to side and almost fell down. Clearly she had sucked out a lot of alcohol already and she was getting hammered.

Shego mocked Kim, "Some backup Bonnie turned out to be. A drunk slut!" Then Shego hit her controller to turn the video off.

Kim sighed and looked up. She noticed that she was on an outdoor stage but when she looked up she saw nothing but the leaves and trees. Shego commented, "What do you see sweetie? Let me guess...nothing? That's the point. You fell down the tube which lead you to a valley about a 1/2 mile down the hill that's covered with lots of trees. There's not a soul around for miles and with all the thick dense trees blocking the view an army of drones wouldn't spot a thing. Plus, it's pretty dark out too!"

Kim lowered her head and sighed again.

Acid Mouse added, "The bar and this party here are the only 2 wi-fi hot spots is this area too. Outside those two little wi-fi hot spots is a 2 mile radius dead zone, thanks to me. All the towers will be down for a long time. Nobody is going to find you for hours! It's as if you - disappeared."

Shego smirked, "Just enough time to put you through hell, hide what we're doing to do to you and then leave you in the words to rot. I've always wanted to see what happens when a body is covered in honey and left out in the woods all night. Will the bugs or ants feast on your flesh first or will a wild animal come by and rip your arm off first? I guess we'll find out later."

Lacy looked up from her keyboard concerned. She knew Shego was a very devious villain but what she just said was a bit dark, even for her. Acid Mouse though to her self, "_EEwww, creepy talk!"_

Then Lacy turned her eyes back to her monitor,_ "But I'm sure that's all it is...talk."_

Shego continued to tell Kim, "Here's what's going to happen to you princess. You'll be auctioned off to people who want to have sex with you or torture you. Doesn't matter to me witch to me, Drakken and I are makin a killing either way. The catch is – the sex and torture will be...**on stage**!"

Drakken blurted out a joke, "In front of a live studio audience!"

Shego sassed at Drakken, "This isn't an 80's sitcom but my blue skinned friend is right. You'll be tortured and fucked in front of my new biker friends and in front of some of your '_old friend's_' too. So the whole audience will get to **hear** you scream and **see** you suffer!"

Kim struggled and wiggled in the ropes again to try and pull on her arms free but Shego was right. The ropes were very tight and she wasn't going anywhere.

Shego pulled Kim's hair and told her to her face, "I'm going to enjoy every second of every little thing we put you through tonight princess!"

Kim yelled, "**Go to hell**. This is 100% rape and you know it. Live with that!"

Shego reminded her about Tara in the chamber. "Well, duh!? Do you think I care? Go ahead and fight it all you want honey, my costumers **LOVE** that, but also remember, Tara is still locked in that chryo chamber, naked. All I have to do is press a little button and it will fill with oil and make her drown if you don't put on a good show for the audience. No harm will come to your little friend if you cooperate."

Kim didn't say a word. She just lowered her head.

Shego continued, "Honestly, I could easily place a Compliance Chip on your forehead to **MAKE** you do what I want but, come on, where's the fun in that? This crowd paid a lot of money to be here. They want to** SEE** you suffer and I want to see the look in your eyes - _when I break you_!"

Kim growled, "You know, I don't break that easy!"

"Oh I'm counting on a good sporting fight from you honey, but you will break this time sweetie. I'm going to break your body, your fighting spirit, you're soul and you're will to live. I guarantee it! You'll cry, you'll scream. You'll beg me to make it stop and then, when I finally have you begging me to make all the hurt go away, then…**the real pain starts!**"

Kim signed a very heavy sigh. She had dealt with Shego before but this was very different. This was more sadistic. This was very…**wrong**.

Kim finally agreed to do what she asks. "Fine. I'll cooperate and do what you want. Just don't hurt Tara, OK?"

Tara smiled. Nobody noticed that Tara also shed a tear.

Shego smiled very evil like. She thought, the agreement was a small win but she knew she didn't actually need it.

Just before Dr. Drakken pulled the stage curtain open Shego told Kim, "You know, I don't need you to agree to do what I ask. The people out there are going to pay big money to fuck you over either way but it's sweet knowing you're doing this to save your friend."

Dr. Drakken finally opened the curtain! A bright spot light beamed directly on Kim!

A loud roar erupted from the crowd in front of her. It was so loud Kim could also feel the sounds waves from the roar of the audience. It was quite chilling. For a brief moment, Kim was actually scared! Shego told Kim, "Welcome to the VP party princess. It's the Villains Party!"

Kim was now staring at EVERY villain she has ever defeated! Dr. Drakken, Motor Ed, Monkey Fist, Professor Dementor, Senor Senior Sr., Senor Senior Jr, Duff Killigan, Gill, Frugal Lucre, Dr. Fen and The Mather. Along with lots of bad-ass bikers!

Shego told the audience, "We've all been defeated by this girl one way or another. She's stopped every single one of you. She gets away with it – _every single time_ \- because she can '_Do anything_' Well, not today! Today…we put a stop to her - **for good**."

The crowd cheers are like thunder. They roar! **"YEAHHH!"**

Shego continued to excite the crowd, "We're going to have an auction to see who wants to pour bleach in her eyes!"

Lacy turned her head to Shego puzzled by the freakish plans as the crowd cheered again!

"Then we'll have another auction and see who wants to cut her Achilles tendons."

**"YEAHHH!"**

"Then, after we do all that we'll cover her body with honey and let the ants and bugs eat her flesh. How much would you pay to rub honey all over Kim Possible before we completely destroy her?"

Kim looked completely terrified as the crowd was strewed up into a frenzy! Kim turned her head to Lacy. They're eyes meet but Lacy turned away, ignoring what was about to happen to Kim, and started typing at her computer.

Shego continued, "Best off all, her doofus boyfriend is miles away, we're in the middle of nowhere and nobody is going to rescue her! We have her to our selves...for hours!"

Acid Mouse yelled to Shego, "Hey, he's not just her boyfriend anymore. There's engaged."

Shego turned to Kim and slapped her face lightly, "Aww, isn't that sweet. Sorry baby but you're going to lose your deposit on the hall. Looks like the wedding is..."

Shego pulled Kim's hair and made her face her as Kim gritted her teeth in anger, "...**canceled**!"

The audience went nuts with cheering and screaming.

Shego walked to the edge of the stage and raised her hand to get them to stop, "Hold on...hold on. Before we do all that we're going to have a little fun with her first."

Shego walked over to Kim and slapped her on the cheek again, "First, I'm going to warm her up for you!"

Shego pressed a button on her controller and the cable that was attached to the rod between her legs now came into play. It pulled Kim upside down! Kim was now hanging from her feet! Her hair swayed just a few inches off the ground. Kim slowly started to feel the blood rushing to her head.

Shego excited the crowd, "You can't fuck her if she's not wet, right?"

Shego then took a hose and squirted Kim spraying her entire body. The water beaded on her skin because she was still very oily from oil wrestling.

Motor Ed was in the front row facing the stage. He yelled, "Bitch looks like a fish I caught last week. Seriously, she does. Seriously." A few guys next to him laughed.

Kim tried her best to raise her body up using her stomach muscles to get out of the way of the water from the hose but no matter where she moved, Shego kept hitting her with more water.

Shego laughed, "Aww…look. She's trying to get away. Isn't that cute." Then…she blasted Kim in the face with the hose.

The pressure of a water being sprayed in her face _upside down_ was starting to take it's tool on poor Kim. Finally, she gave up fighting back. Kim's body fell and hung from her feet. Kim was getting tired already and this whole ordeal was just getting started.

As she hung there Kim closed her eyes and said to herself, "_NO…fight it Kim. Stay strong and fight!"_

Shego pressed another button to raise Kim's body a little higher. Then she walked over to Kim's body and said to the audience, "I don't think her nipples are perky enough. I should fix that!"

Since Kim's boobs were now in the perfect position, Shego bit her nipple! Kim's body shook and her eyes closed trying to conceal the pain - or was it pleasure? Either way, the crowd went nuts! Then Shego slid her hands all over Kim's slick wet body.

Shego smiled, "She's wet, but - not where it counts!"

Then Shego lowered Kim's body again, just a few inches, and slide her hands all the way up to Kim's pussy, fingering her, upside-down! The blood was rushing to Kim's head and fingers were in her pussy. Kim's body shook trying wiggle away from the orgasm that Shego was about to give her but it was impossible to resist. Shego not only knew what she was doing but she did it very well too. She knew the right spots to hit. With the blood rushing to Kim's head - and being upside down - Kim came right away. She screamed with pleasure, "_**OOhhhh...****MMMMmmm-AAAaa-aaahhhh!**_"

She wanted to make sure Kim's pussy was nice and wet so she plunged her fingers deep in her cut as Kim reased a good orgasm. Shego also wanted to get more juice from her pussy on her fingers.

When Kim's body want limp after climaxing, Shego pulled her fingers out of Kim's pussy. The wetness was all over her hand! Either Kim was turned on by this or Shego did everything right because Kim was VERY wet! Shego turned to the mob of people and **SUCKED** Kim's wet juices off of her fingers, in front of everyone. "Yep, she's ready for a good fucking!"

Shego pressed a button and Kim was lowered all the way down to the stage again. Dr. Drakken moved Kim into a position where Kim was facing the crowd again. Dr. Drakken put a bench in front of Kim. She didn't know what the bench was for so she looked over at Shego.

Shego taunted Kim as she felt conflicted over which sex toy to use, "Hmm..which one? The spiky one will really make you scream but I don't want to damage my money maker before anyone else has a change to get a turn. How about...this one!" Shego pulled a big, long and thick dark green strap-on off the wall of toys. It was 4 inches round and 9 inches long. If it wasn't for it being green you might consider it a big black cock.

Shego asked Kim, "So Kimmie do you think it matches my skin tone?" Kim didn't answer. She just looked away.

Shego started to put the big green strap-on on her wast. She smiled and asked Kim while holding a bottle of oil, "Lube or no lube sweetie?"

Kim still didn't answer. She continued to ignore her.

As she poured oil on the dildo Shego said, "I should lube it up. I don't want to ruin my merchandise yet anyway. We're just getting started."

After she oiled up the green dildo she walked over to Kim. The strap-on dildo was so oily it dripped as she walked toward Kim. She got behind her and pushed her head down and bent her over the bench in front of her. Since the pole was still between Kim's feet she couldn't close her legs. Her pussy was open, wet and ready.

Shego grabbed the sides of Kim's thighs and said, "This monster should really stretch out that tight little pussy of yours." Then she pushed the dildo deep inside Kim's cunt.

Kim let out a loud scream! "**AHHHH FUCK!**"

"Oh, is that an "_Ahhh Fuck_" as in it feels good or an "_ahh Fuck"_ please stop?"

Kim didn't say a word. She gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes trying to stay strong as took the pounding from the strap-on like champ.

Kim thought: _"Oh God that hurts! Stay strong. Don't let her know it hurts. Don't let her get to me!" _

Shego pulled on Kim's hair and forced her to show the audience her face. The audience ate it up too. They cheered for her! "**Shego, Shego, Shego**!"

Shego yelled back pumping away at Kim's pussy, "**God - I love being a villain!**"

Kim screamed louder, _**"AHHGGGGGGGG!"**_ To Kim, it felt like she was being fucked by an elephant! Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed**, "It hurts!"  
**

Shego rammed it in harder as she said**, **"That's the point you stupid bitch!"

Kim's eyes widened as she screamed again...louder, **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Shego kept fucking...harder! "Come on...don't tell me your going to break this early in the game sweetie? We're just getting started."

Kim gritted her teeth and yelled at Shego, "I fucking hate you right now!"

"Good! I hate you too Princess. Now show me how much you hate me and fight back because - **I'm winning!**"

Kim didn't say anything else. She gritting her teeth and squinted. Holding in all the aggression and pain she was feeling. She didn't want to give Shego the satisfaction of knowing it still hurt...a lot.

Suddenly, Shego pulled the dildo out of Kim's pussy. The big dildo left Kim's pussy with a gaping hole. The hole dripped with pussy juice and so did the dildo. Shego laughed a little, "Princess your pussy looks like the 9th hole of a golf course. Oh, and your dripping everywhere. You loved it, didn't you?"

Kim lowered her head and said under her breath, "No."

Shego saw that Kim's cunt slowly started to close. "Liar!" Then she spanked her ass - hard. Kim squealed, **"EEWWWAAAHHH!"**

"Was that a squeal of pleasure or a pain?"

Kim's face got red with anger, "Fuck you!"

"I just did sweetie and honesty, you weren't that good. I expected a bigger fight. Anyway, I think you're warmed up enough now. Time to get the next part of this show started."

Shego turned to everyone with pussy juice and oil dripping from her strap-on, "Alright, now that I got her wet and loosened up for you I want all the cheap ass people to come up first. These are what I like to call the 'cheap seats.' They can afford a $1000 ticket to get in the party but they're too much of a tight ass to pay more to fuck her. Come on, let's go all you tight asses, show yourself. Cop a feel on Kim's wet slick body because that's all your going to get is a quick feel."

The line for the cheap seats was small. Only 11 or so people. They all walked up to the stage as Shego reinforced the rule to them, "You can touch her but - no sex. Do hear me?" Shego lite her green plasma flame with one hand and stroked her dildo with the other as she continued, "No sex or I'll blast you and then fuck you up the ass with my new toy here. If you don't obey the rules I'll leave your ass with a hole bigger then the one I left in Kim's pussy."

Bikers, stoners and few creepy guys all touched Kim's body. They slide their hands all over Kim's back, her legs and a few reached and slide there hands on her boobs.

Even though Kim was just raped by her biggest enemy with a huge strap on Kim started to get a little freaked out by all the hands sliding all over her body. She shook her whole body trying to avoid the touching but the struggle was useless, she wasn't going anywhere. She stopped when she finally felt tied from fighting.

When Frugal Lucre stepped on stage Shego took notice right way, "Frugal, how's it hangen?"

He tried to answer, "Well actually, it's a little to the…"

"It was a rhetorical question. Go touch Kim. NO SEX!"

Frugal walked by Kim and slid his hands along Kim's body and over her ass. For just a second, as he walked around Kim's tied up body, her eyes meet Frugal's. It was as if she was trying to tell him "_Please help me_." But he sighed, touched her slick legs and then walked by.

One guy, a stoner named Ray, tried to make Kim blow him. He looked back and noticed that he was the last person in line and Shego wasn't paying attention since she was talking to Dr. Drakken so Ray grabbed Kim's head, pushed it down to his dick level and shoved his cock in her mouth. Kim was unable stop him but she did scream a little just before the cock entered her mouth.

The screaming alerted Shego. She blasted this stoner with her power which threw him off the stage. She yelled, "**NO FREEBEES!** Just touching! Dr. D, grab that loser. I want to have some fun with him later and teach him lesson."

Shego told the audience, "Now that the creepers are out of the way, let's get to the real money!"

Kim was breathing heavy from being forced to suck a cock. Shego told her, "Sorry about that ass hole Princess. There's one in every crowd. Anyway, time to change positions Kimmie!"

Then Shego put the chip on Kim's forehead again. Kim closed her eyes and felt the quick sting as the chip was activated.


	10. Chapter 10 - The First Auction

Author's notes: This is chapter 10 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. This chapter is HEAVY is sexual content!****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Chapter 10 - The First Auction  
**

* * *

Kim was standing in front of a huge crowd with an emotionless glare on her face. Her hands were still tied behind her back and the Compliance Chip was still on her forehead.

Shego rolled a sybian vibrator right by Kim's legs.

The crowd gave a collective "Ooohhhh!"

Shego waved her hands at the audience, "Now, now…calm down. I know some of you were lucky enough to see that video of Ms. Goodie Two Shoes here sucking cock at a glory hole but we're not doing that this time."

They seem disappointed, "Aww!"

"Hey, come on boys, would I let you down? This one is – special. You'll see"

Shego grabbed a plastic dildo off the table and attached it on the Sybian vibrator. It was now all set and ready. She gave Kim a new command, "Kim, I want you to sit on that cock."

Kim obeyed without question." Yes, Shego."

Kim proceeded to sit on the dildo that was connected to the big vibrator. Then Shego strapped her legs to the sides of the device so she couldn't get away.

After Kim sat on the big vibrator and Shego strapped her down, she pulled the Compliance Chip off her head.

Kim shook her head, for just a moment, to get her mind back in focus, as she she screamed, "**AHHOOOWWW!**" Then looked down and saw what she was sitting on and looked at at Shego, disgusted. "This thing again?"

Shego smiled, "Not really!"

"So then why the…"

Shego pushed Kim's cheeks together the same way Bonnie did back when she forced Kim to suck cock a the glory hole. Shego yelled, "Shut up and you'll find out!"

Then Shego told the audience, "Kim will perform her first blowjob of the evening and to make sure she doesn't give that special person any lip I have this…"

She showed Kim a syringe, "In this syringe is hot sauce! Not just any hot sauce either. It's **_HELL ON EARTH_** hot sauce. It has over 2,000,000 Scoville. It's as hot as Pepper Spray!"

Then Shego showed Kim a long tube connected to the syringe, "You see this hose connected to the syringe? This little hose here is connected to that dildo that buried deep in the pussy."

Kim got a little nervous as Shego got closer to Kim's face. "I'm going to auction off you're first blow job of the evening. Whoever that lucky winner is, you're going to suck that dick without any trouble or I push this plunger and then inside of your cunt will feel like it's melting. Got it?"

Shego then yelled to the crowd, "So, who wants to go first? Being the first means you don't get sloppy seconds from some other guy who busted a nut in her mouth so being the first going to cost you!"

Kim lowered her head in a sad defeat as Shego started the auction, "Let's start the bidding at $1000. Do I hear $1,000? Yes…the dude with the lather jacket $1,000. What about $2000? Duff Killigan? $2000! Great...anyone higher than $2000?"

Monkey Fist yelled, "$3000!"

Shego nodded her head, "Oh, big spender from the hairy Monkey man. Do I hear $3,500? No? $3000 going once…"

Senor Senior Jr. blurted out…"3,500!"

"Oh, we have a bidding war. Do I hear $4000 from Monkey First?"

Monkey Fist yelled, "$4000!"

"Jr. what's it going to be? $4,500?"

Jr. yelled, "$4,500!"

"Monkey Fist? What do you say...$5000? It's to be the first guy to get sucked off by your mortal enemy! Come on Money man, this bitch turned you to stone!"

Monkey Fist screamed, "$5000!"

Shego was totally surprised, "Holy hell. $5000 for the first blow job from Kim Possible tonight will go to the hairy guy if nobody wants to out bid him. Anyone?"

Jr. shook his head, no. Jr. and his father were still very rich but $5000 for a blow job, even if it was Kim Possible tied up, was way over his price range.

Monkey Fist crawled up to the stage, walked over to Shego and handed her the $5000. He told her, "Thank you for breaking me free from that stone prison."

"It was Dr. D's idea. Go have fun!"

Shego told Kim, "You better give him his money's worth or I'll set your pussy on fire!"

Monkey Fist stood in front of Kim's face. He pulled out his cock and his dick was **very** hairy and it smelled. Was it because of all the hair? Who knows. For a second, Kim turned her head, disgusted. She thought to her self: _"Dear God. Did he bath in boiled fish water? His dick smells worse then my brothers sweaty football uniform after practice."_

She wasn't in a position to do much resisting but she tried. She pulled her head back away from his hard cock.

Monkey Fist complained, "Shego, I don't think she likes me."

The crowd roared a collective "Boooo!"

Shego waved her hands at the unruly audience. "That's OK. I kinda expected this. The Monkey dude is hairy, and lets face it, a little smelly. I wouldn't want to suck his cock..."

The audience laughed as Monkey Fist stood there with a droll look on his face. He didn't think her jokes were funny.

Shego continued, "...but I have an idea." She pressed a button on her wrist controller and the shower of dirty, smelly oil started to fill Tara's chamber again.

Shego gave Kim an ultimatum, "Tara's tube is starting to fill again. I set it on a slow rain shower but still, you have less than 10 minutes before she dies. As you suck that hairy cock I'm going to hold my thumb on this plunger. If she drowns and dies you pussy will feel like I injected it with hot lava."

Kim's eyes were almost flaming with anger.

"Don't look at me like that, times running out. You better start sucking that cock sweetie. "

Kim reluctantly opened her mouth and willingly started sucking on the hairy smelly cock of Monkey Fist. She did it for her safety and the safety of her friend.

Monkey Fist let out a "monkey" scream as Kim continued to suck his cock. "Woohhh- woohh- AAAHH!"

Kim went up and down on his cock. Deeper and deeper. At one point Monkey Fist grabbed Kim's head and made her suck his cock **HIS** way.

Having her head grabbed and being FORCING to suck the big foul smelling hairy cock was a little too much for her. She came very close to throwing up on his cock...but she didn't.

With the big hairy cock in her mouth she opened her eyes and looked over at Tara. The oil was now up to her chest. She had to act fast but if Monkey Fist took longer then expected to cum there would nothing she could do to stop Tara from dying.

Tara yelled from inside her tube, "Hurry Kim. Make him cum. Suck that cock and save me!" Although, Kim couldn't hear Tara because she was too far away and Monkey Fist had his hands on the sides of Kim's head. Her ears were blocked.

Kim deepthroaded the cock as best as she could. She had been told many times buy Ron (and by others from her glory hole incident) that she was amazing at giving head. She put all of her skills to work on Monkey Fist's cock!

Just as the oil reached Tara's chin Monkey Fist screamed a loud "monkey" yell as he came! "**AHH - WOOH - WOOAAAAAA! OH...ohhhhh!**"

Monkey Fist held Kim's head on his cock as he came not just in her mouth but down her throat too.

Once he was done he pulled her head away from his cock. Kim leaned over and coughed up cum on the floor. Not just a few drops of cum lodged in her throat but she threw up ALL the cum that went down in her stomach. The splatter just missed Monkey Fist's legs.

Shego smiled, "Was it worth $5000 monkey man?

"Yes, in dead it was. She is one of the best Monkey Fist has ever experienced. Well, expect for the very end when she threw up."

"Well, you did shove a big hairy smelly cock down her throat. I kind of expected that."

Shego hit a button on her controller and the oil drained of of Tara's chamber. She was safe again.

Shego said to everyone, "You heard Monkey Fist. One of the BEST he ever had!"

Everyone yelled and cheered for Monkey Fist as he crawled back into the audience.

"That was fun for the first blowjob of the evening, now - how many of you guys want to turn Kim's nice little mouth into a cum dumpster? And I promise you - no more throwing up. She'll swallow it all!"

Shego went to the wall of sex toys, grabbed an "O" mouth ring gag and "shook" it in her hands to the audience. The crowd went nuts!

Kim lifted her head and saw what Shego was holding. Then she lowered her head again. She spit out more of Monkey Fist's cum as a mixture of spit and cum dripped off the bottom her mouth and chin. She tried to remain strong. Shego had made her climax upside down, fucked her with a big dildo and now her old enemy Monkey Fist just came down her throat! As more spit and cum dripped out of her mouth, she wondered...what more did Shego have in store for her?


	11. Chapter 11 - Drunk Bonnie

Author's notes: This is chapter 11 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. This chapter is HEAVY is sexual content!****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X****  
**

**Ch. 11 – Drunk Bonnie**

* * *

Kim was on her knees facing sideways to the audience. Her hands were still tied behind her back and she was still very much unable to escape. Now she was wearing a mouth gag. An "O" ring was placed in her mouth when she was under the control of the compliance chip. Kim's mouth was now locked open! The sybryan vibrator was also gone now too.

Shego yelled to the crowd as she pointed out to the audience, "And the winner is...Motor Ed with a nice healthy bid of $2,800. He gets to dump the first hot load of cum in Kim's mouth with her jaw locked open!"

Motor Ed walked up to the stage and was about to hand Shego the money but first he asked her, "Shouldn't I get something extra since you used my bar as a decoy?"

"Extra? Oh, you mean like value added?"

"You got it baby!"

Her green plasma power lite up in her left hand as she told him, "How about this, if you **VALUE** your cock you'll give me that cash, **NOW!"**

Motor Ed LOVED it when Shego used her powers. "Wow...I love that green magic! Whatever you say baby."

He handed Shego the cash and then unbuttoned his pants as he walked toward Kim.

Shego ran to him and pulled on his shirt, "Hold up on there eager beaver. Before you give that thick cock of yours a workout in Kim's mouth we want to give Kimmie here a better intensive to play nice."

Acid Mouse went to the sex toy wall, grabbed a special butt plug with with a small antenna on the back end and a few small straps and then grabbed a bottle of lube. Motor Ed asked, "What the hell is that thing? A spare part to the Turbonic Charger Valve?"

Acid Mouse lubed up the butt plug with a water based lube and told Ed, "No, you big grease monkey. It's an electric butt plug. A device I made special. You can't see them but there are very tiny, fine, little metal hairs on this thing. Medal conducts electricity. This is a water based lube."

Kim took a very deep breath as she watched Acid Mouse rub the butt plug with lube. She started to get a little nervous then she turned her heard over at Acid Mouse with her eyes pleading for help.

Acid Mouse told Kim, "Don't look at me with those sympathy eyes bitch. Shego is the one that's going to shove it up your ass, not me."

Acid Mouse told Motor Ed as she continued to lube up the butt plug, "You see, Kim here was my college roommate for about 2 years until she busted up my gambling rig. I was making so much frickin cash being a bookie it isn't even funny. That is until this girl stop all that. Anyway, as roommates we saw each other naked, told each other some secrets and the one I thing never forgot...she **HATES** it up the ass!"

Ed asked, "If she hates it so much then why not shove it in her dry?"

"It's not for her comfort numbnuts. This water based lube is an electric conductor."

Shego explained to Motor Ed, "You see, when Monkey Fist made our little princess here suck his cock with the dildo fulled with hot sauce I started to think, what if someone accidentally pressed the plunger. Then my ATM for the evening would be gone. Nobody likes to fuck a bloody pussy."

Then she turned to the audience and said, "Well, some of you sick fucks do, but most of you guys would rather fuck a girl who is NOT gushing out blood from her nether regions, am I right?"

The audience didn't say a word. Only a few rumbles.

"I said, am I right?"

Still nothing.

Acid Mouse cringed, "My God, you guys are a bunch of sick fuckers!"

Shego went on, "Anyway, this butt plug here will work better as a less destructive intensive."

Acid Mouse put the butt plug down on a small table and then dried off her hands with a paper towel. However drying her hands off was useless because the moment she picked up the sex toy the lube dripped and got her hand all slick again. It was so saturated with lube that the thick substance was dripping down her hand like a melting ice cream cone.

Acid Mouse walked over to Shego and handed her the but plug as Ed asked, "Wait, with all that slippery lube won't it slip out of her ass and wont the medal scratch the inner lining of her cunt and make her bleed?"

Acid Mouse nodded, "It won't fall out because that's what the straps are for and good point about medal making he bleed but no, the tiny little fibers are metal and that's what's needed to get the electricity flowing through the the thing but they're so thin it's like rubbing ageist fine hair."

Shego pointed the butt plug at Motor end, "Wanna feel?"

He said very bluntly "No thanks."

Shego now stood next to Motor Ed, holding the slick lucubrated butt plug and was looking down at Kim.

Poor Kim looked at the butt plug dripping with lube and frantically hook her head. She did NOT want that thing in her ass. Shego demanded, "Bend over sweetie!"

Kim didn't move.

"I'm not going to ask again..." Green plasma ignited from her left hand as she continued her threat, "...I'm just going to grab your head a push you down with THIS hand. I never burned anyone's hair with my power before. I wonder what that smells like? Care to find out?"

Kim stared at the green flame as Shego yelled, "Bend over...**NOW!**"

Kim reluctantly bent over.

Shego looked at Kim's nice little bubble butt staring at her right in the face. She smiled as she said, "I'm really going to enjoy this!" She then **SHOVED** the well lucubrated butt plug up Kim's ass, **FAST AND DEEP!**

Kim let out a loud muffled scream. **"HHHMMMMMMMOOOOOO**!" The O ring kept her from sounding louder.

Shego squatted down to Kim's ear and told her, "Does it remind you of when Bonnie fucked you up the ass the night of the glory hole?"

Kim's eyes were tightly closed. She was trying to ignore the pain that was just pushed into her tight ass. As Shego was wrapping the straps about Kim's legs to make sure the butt plug didn't fall out Kim herd Shego say say, "You know, you should be grateful, if it wasn't for your friend Lacy over there and her genius electric butt plug I would have shoved it in you dry. The more suffering the better."

As Shego stood up she finished her rant, "But that might have caused your rectum to bleed and well, we already talked about bleeding in that area so..."

Before Kim could catch her breath from the pain inflicted on her ass Shego PULLED Kim up by her hair and made her face Motor Ed's cock. His dick was very fairly large too. 8 inches and it was very hard as it pointed at Kim's face like an arrow that knew where it wanted to go, Kim's mouth. Before Shego gave him a controller she said, "Let's make sure this little toy works first."

Shego picked up a cordless remote and pressed a button. Motor Ed, Acid Mouse and Shego could literately **HEAR** the hum of electricity going through the wires and up her ass! Kim's head shook and her eyes fell in back of her head as she felt a title-wave of pain go from her rectum all through her whole body!

Shego pressed a button again and the humming stopped. Kim's head fell down lump. In true form, Shego asked Kim, "Oh, I'm sorry pumpkin, did that hurt?"

She tossed Motor Ed the controller and told hem, "Just give Kim a buzz is she disobeys."

Motor Ed pulled Kim's head up and made her face the huge cock in front of here. Then he made Kim suck his cock!

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Bonnie was wobbling through the sea of villains and bikers, very drunk! She had drank her way to being very wasted on stage B and was making her way to the main stage. Surprisingly, nobody took advantage of this very drunk woman. A few guys looked at her as she tried her best to walk but nobody helped her or talked to her.

Bonnie managed to get closer to the stage were Kim is being mouth raped on stage buy Chuck, the guard she talked to at stage B. She saw this and cheered along with the audience. "Give tha-that stuck-up bitch...bitch - what she deserves!"

A few guys looked at Bonnie as she managed to get closer to the action. She heard the audience cheer as Chuck came in Kim's mouth. Chuck shook his cock to the audience and smiled, "She was fucking fantastic!" Then he pulled up his pants and walked off. At the same time, Bonnie eventually pulled her self on stage. Nobody stopped her.

When she got on stage she saw Tara in the cryo chamber, naked. She mumbled, "T-t-Tara?" She was so drunk she didn't even realize that Tara was the main reason Kim brought her to the bar. Kim needed help to save Tara but Bonnie was oblivious to this.

Tara tried to yell at her, "Do something Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned her head away from Tara, leaned ageist a wall and watched for a few minutes as she saw Jack Hentch - the head of HenchCo, pay Shego a wad of cash and then walk over to Kim.

Shego told Dr. Drakken, "He's the 5th guy to pay big to cum in Kim's mouth. She's either going to throw up again or I'm going to have to make her swallow it all down very soon. Her mouth is bound to be looking like a backed up sick by now."

"I have to hand it to you Shego, you really..."

Dr. Drakken stopped when he saw Bonnie standing on stage, watching Kim. "Oh, Shego dear. You have a visitor."

Shego turned her head away from Kim for a moment and saw Bonnie. She said to her "Hi baby." But Bonnie was so boozed up she didn't hear Shego or even notice her.

Just for a few seconds, Kim opened her eyes and saw Bonnie. Kim's eyes tried to send Bonnie a single. A desperate attempt to say "_help me__"_ but Jack grabbed the back on Kim's head and forced Kim to deepthroat his cock. "Eyes over here red!"

Bonnie yelled to Kim on stage, "How doesss...it feel you stuck up, cunt?"

Again, Kim tried to look at Bonnie. This time she was confused.

Bonnie stumbled closer to Kim.

Drakken asked, "Should I rush over the and put a chip on her?"

Shego tried to respond but Acid Mouse answered for Shego, "Relax Dr. D. She worked for me for a few years ago. She's very obedient without a compliance chip. Besides, she fucking wasted. She's only going to embarrass her self."

Shego huffed. She didn't like being interrupted.

Dr. Drakken got closer to Shego's ear and asked, "Are you just going to let her..."

Shego smiled and told Drakken, "If your talking about Acid Mouse. Yeah, I'll let her ramble on...for now. Until I don't need her anymore. As for the slutty girl on our stage, just wait. You're going to love this."

Bonnie yelled at Kim as Jack forced the red head to suck his cock faster. "Oh, K. Since every guy here is...is about to bust a nut in your mouth, in your cunt or...or up your ass, I...I thought...I wanted to tell you...tell you now..."

Jack pulled his cock out of Kim's mouth and stroked it in front of her face as Bonnie finished her words, "**I sold you out!**"

Kim looked at Bonnie with disbelief. She tried to say "What?" but the O ring made her words garbled.

Bonnie wobbled over to Shego and** KISSED** her on the lips, in front of Kim's eyes. A very passionate kiss. One that Dr. Drakken was a bit jealous of. Dr. D boiled, "Hello! For the record I don't '_love this_' What the hell is going...?"

Acid Mouse even seemed surprised, "Wow...I did NOT see that coming!"

When Shego and Bonnie stopped kissing, the green skinned woman leaned over to Dr. Drakken for a moment and yelled, "Oh shut up and play along you big jealous baby."

Then Shego and Bonnie looked at Kim. They could almost see Kim's heart breaking. The look in her eyes said it all. At the very moment the sting of miss trust hit Kim like a punch to the gut, Jack pulled her hair back and shot his load in her mouth directly center of the O ring filling it with a thick white sticky liquid.

Bonnie, Shego and Acid Mouse laughed as Kim was getting hit with a mouth full of cum...again!

Bonnie walked back over to Kim and pulled her hair **FORCING** her to lean back. She screamed, "Damn girl just...just how many cum shots is in there?

Acid Mouse, "5 guys. She hasn't beaten your record yet though."

Bonnie ignored the slam. Instead she yelled at Kim, "SWALLOW IT!"

The crowed hollered with excitement "**Swallow - swallow - swallow**!" as they heard Bonnie yell out her demands.

Bonnie looked down into Kim's eyes as she leaned her head back a little more. Bonnie's face was gritty and full of rage but Kim wasn't swallowing the cum.

Then Bonnie grabbed the remote to her electric butt plug and was about to press the button to shock Kim. She screamed, "**SWALLOW THAT SHIT NOW!**"

Kim looked at Bonnie as a single tear ran down her cheek. She was completely heartbroken. She thought this girl was her friend. She helped Bonnie out of the worst part of her life and had no idea why her friend would go this to her. She finally did what Bonnie asked and started to swallow the mouth full of cum. Cum that had been pooling in her mouth from 5 different guys!

Bonnie saw the look of desperation in Kim's eyes. The look of "_why are you doing this_?" without saying a word. But all Bonnie was truly focused on was Kim's mouth. Bonnie watched through the O ring as the cum slowly slide down Kim's throat like a toilet being flushed.

Shego told Dr. D., "Well, I guess she did my dirty work for me."

Jack walked toward Shego and Drakken and said, "She was well worth the price! When you're done with your little show here contact me. I can guarantee they'll be a bidding war for her."

Shego patted Jack on the arm and smiled, "When this is all over I'll let you know."

As Jack walked away, Shego smiled even bigger smile and told Dr. Drakken, "Did you hear Jack? I think when we're finally done here we should sell Kimmie. Or better yet have an audition on the dark web, Acid Mouse...can you do that?"

Acid Mouse nodded and said, "When it comes to the dark web...I'm the queen. I know just the place. Let me know when your ready."

Shego yelled to Kim while POINTING to Bonnie, "This whole thing wouldn't be possible with out her…Possible."

Bonnie was very - **VERY** \- drunk. After Kim swallowed all the cum Bonnie tossed the electric dildo remote to the table and pulled Kim's head back up and then she pulled down her panties right in front of everyone.

The audience went nuts.

Acid Mouse said to her self, "And yet another show of just how slutty she can be."

Some guy in the audience yelled, "Hey, she didn't pay!"

Shego told him, "Dude, are you stupid? This kind of shit costs a mint at strip clubs. She's the only one that doesn't have to pay. If Bonnie wants to make Kim eat her pussy in front of everyone, right now, I think you guys should give HER a tip!"

Bonnie tried to force Kim to lick her pussy again. "Do it as good as you did the night of the glory hole, bitch."

She pushed Kim's head closer to her cunt but Kim's tong couldn't get close enough to her pussy let alone hit her clit. It was all because of the O ring in her mouth. Kim's tong poked out just a little but it is wasn't far enough so that Bonnie could enjoy it. That gag wasn't made to force girls to eat pussy. It was made to keep a mouth open to insert a cock. Besides, Bonnie wasn't really feeling it anyway. It was probably because she was so drunk but she thought other wise.

Bonnie pushed Kim's head to the side, as if Kim was garbage to be tossed away, then she walked over to Shego, "It'ssss...that stupid thing in...in her mouth. She can't...can't get her tong out far enough."

"Well, that thing ain't coming off. Besides, your shit faced. Go sleep it off."

Bonnie insisted, "No...I wanna...wanna come..."

Acid Mouse smiled, "Bonnie, I knew you might want to put on a show for these people so I made something special just for you."

Bonnie smiled with glee, "Really?"

"Relax it's just a sex toy."

Acid Mouse handed Bonnie a box. She opened it and saw a pretty purple dildo with a clit tickler on top.

Lacy got up and told Shego, "It's on the same frequency as Kim's electric butt plug so when Bonnie turns her new toy on..."

Shego laughed, "No Way! Kim will get a shock too. Wow, you're more devious then I am. Bonnie betrays her friend and now she'll really "feel" it as her friend gets off in front of everyone."

"I know Bonnie is slutty but what makes you think she'll masturbate on stage?"

Shego didn't answer, she just pointed to the stage. Bonnie was on her back, naked and inserted the vibrator.

Bonnie turned on the vibrator and just like Acid Mouse said, the vibrator gave Bonnie pleasure but it gave Kim...pain!

Kim was still on the stage floor. She screamed through her "O" ring gag as a small electric shock soured up her butt and through her body. He body shook and wobbled on the stage like a fish out of water trying to catch it's breath. Kim felt the intense electricity go though her body from her ass all the way to her head. It felt like a fright train of pain even though the intensity on the vibrator was et to low!

Bonnie heard Kim's screams but her pleasure was more important to her. Besides, she was so drunk she didn't care. All she wanted was to have an an amazing orgasm. Bonnie turned **up** the power of her vibrator and she felt the zip of fast vibration on her clit. To her, it felt amazing!

Meanwhile, Kim was also feeling more power. The moment Bonnie turned up her vibrator the electric power in Kim's ass increased as well. She tried to raise her as up in the air by using her feet as leverage but 2 things happened. One her legs were still kinda oily so they slipped out from under her and two the pain so much she turned over and laid on her stomach. Since the butt plug was strapped to her it wasn't coming out and she couldn't get away from it no matter how hard she tried.

Bonnie pushed the vibrator ageist her clit as she screamed a powerful orgasm. "**_GGHHHh...MMMMMAAhhhhhhhhhh!"_**

When Bonnie came she squirted her juices all over the guys in the friend row. A few bikers in the rows behind them cheered, "YES, it's a pussy shower!"

When Bonnie was finally done, she turned the vibrator off and got up. She was totally oblivious to what was happening to her friend in back of her. Kim breathed a heavy sign of relief the pain was finally over. She tried her best to pull her self up back on her knees. Bonnie ignored Kim all together as she smiled at the audience, "Did you...do you guys like that?"

ALL of the guys screamed, **_"YEAH!"_**

Bonnie walked off the stage with a smile, eating up all the attention.

As Bonnie met her on the side of the stage Shego asked, "Did you have fun?"

"They liked it and...and...I liked that - that - that they like me."

"Good, now go take a nap. You're pretty drunk. We have to move on to the next part of our show."

Bonnie flopped down in a chair and pouted, "No, I...I wanna to watch. I want to see what...what else..."

"Fine, I hope you have the stomach for what's next."

Just after Shego said "**_...what's next..._**" Acid Mouse asked Bonnie, "Hey Bonnie, want to make some extra cash again?"

Bonnie looked at her confused. "Who...what? Whatdo you mean...stomach?"

Before the two villains started what they planed next for Kim, Dr. Drakken asked Shego, "I know selling Kim would make us a ton on cash but what about ending her...for good this time. If you sell her for sex in the sex trafficking market she'll still be alive and she might come after us."

Shego nodded, "Good point. We'll decide what to do when we're all done here. Let's get the next thing started. It's time for some real pain. Drakken my dear, go pierce Kim's nipples."

Kim had finally managed put her self back on her knees and catch her breath from the electric jolts in her ass. She herd what Shego said. The look on Kim's face was of - **pure shock ** \- when she saw Dr. Drakken walking toward her with a try! As he lowered the tray to Kim's eye level she saw it had bottle of rubbing alcohol and a small piercing gun on it with a needle on the end. No rubber gloves. Kim was in a different kind of shock now. The shock of total disbelief was what was about to happen to her!

Bonnie was still very sloshed but she questioned why Shego is being so graphic. "I know we're giving Ms. Priss here a good...ah..."

Acid Mouse tried to answer for her, again. "Relax Bonnie Shego isn't really going to pierce her nipples. It's just a scare..."

Shego smiled in the direction of Acid Mouse. Even though Acid Mouse didn't see her smile she said, "Oh she'll be scared alright."

Bonnie wobbled from side to side in the chair as she tried to sit straight. She looked at Tara again. Tara mouthed through the thick glass wall, "How could you?"

Feeling a little bit guilty that Tara got involved in all this Bonnie closed her eyes and turned her head away from Tara, ignoring what she said.

Then, to her shock, Bonnie put her hands over her ears to cover the loud noise of Kim screaming in pain! A horrible scream that can only be herd through the small hole in her mouth since she's still wearing the O ring gag. **"AAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

Acid Mouse was horrified! **"What the hell?"**

Bonnie turned her head in the direction of Kim's screams. She tried to continue but she didn't know what to think. "...ahh...Shego...this...don't you think this...too..."

Acid Mouse sat there, at her computer, with her jaw on the table...**shocked!**

Shego walked over to Bonnie and kissed her on the lips again. This time it wasn't as passionate. It was kinda fake. Shego said, "Thanks for louring her here baby. Her suffering is all because of you!"

Bonnie got up and walked away. As she continued walking away she heard the ear piercing screams of pain coming from Kim again. **"AAHHHGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Acid Mouse also listened to the horrific sounds of Kim screaming in pain. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to pretend all this wasn't really happening.


	12. Chapter 12 - Kim Needs Help

Author's notes: This is chapter 12 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content. NOT this chapter but later it will.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Ch. 12 – Kim Needs Help**

* * *

Bonnie put her hands over her ears and walked off stage. She didn't want to hear the screams of pain that Kim was going through. She was so drunk and obvious that she completely forgot to tell Shego about the small drone Kim shot up in the air several miles away from the bar.

* * *

As the night progressed, Wade was waiting to hear back from Kim but with no answer. After playing video games all day, and beating 2 of the games, he was a little board. Since it had been about an hour with no word from Kim he decided to fill his time...fapping.

Wade had lived in the same house all his life. When his mom moved out with her new husband his mom gave him the house and he stayed home a lot, alone. He worked from home as a computer programmer and website deginer but his job never required him to leave so he stayed in his room a lot. Just like when Kim was in high school.

Even thought he lived alone he still did what he always did before he started to masturbate, he got up and locked the bedroom door.

When Wade got back to his computer, he pulled open a drawer and pulled out a DVD. He popped it in the disk drive of his older computer (the one that still have a disc drive) then he brought up a video and started jacking off to a an old porn he had collected many years ago. His favorite porn video.

Out of the blue...a message popped up on his computer, in a **_command prompt window_**.

The message was from someone named StarlightGlimmer13. It said, "_I see you kept a Kim glory hole video for yourself."_

Wade stopped playing with him self and yelled, _"What the hell? Who hacked me?" _

StarlightGlimmer13 continued, _"I heard that! You're going to feel really bad about what your doing once I tell you what I have to tell you."_

"Oh yeah, just wait until I hack **YOUR** system smart ass!"

_"Don't bother. I know you're smart. I know you can trace the IP address in your sleep. There's no need. I hacked your drone too. It's a little off course so I'm sending you the location of where it needs to go."_

"What the heck? Who are you?"

_"Relax. No need for introductions right now. I can't stay on long anyway or they'll find out what I'm doing. Kim needs help, NOW! She's in the woods in back of a bar called The Rat Hole...but you already know that, don't you?"_

_"_In the woods? Oh My Gosh!_"_

_"Oh My Gosh? Seriously? What...are you still 13?"_

Wade traced the IP address and roughing number of the computer and sure enough it was coming from The Rat Hole bar it self.

_"The IP address is at the Rat Hole isn't it?"_

"Yeeeaaahhhh...!"

_"I'm not actually there. Kim's not there either, she's out back. Use your drone to locate her but you won't find anything by looking down from above the tress. Take it deep in the words."_

"How do you know all this?"

_"Does it really matter? Oh, one more thing. I'm sending you a code. If you're smart enough to crack it you can use it to help take down - " **(that's all that the words that popped on the screen. It stopped in mid sentence.)**_

"Take down what?"

_"I have to go. Hurry, she needs your help._"

The command prompt window closed. He didn't know if StarlightGlimmer13 was being truthful or not so he moved his fingers as fast as he could and flew the drone high above the trees. Whoever that StarlightGlimmer23 person was - they were right, Wade saw nothing. Then he pressed some more keys on his keyboard. The drone went into stealth more. It went - **invisible!**

The drone flew very quite through the trees. Wade listened carefully to hear what it was picking up. He heard...cheering? He flew the drone in for a closer look. He was completely shocked away by what he saw!

**"Oh - My - God!"**

He saw Kim on a stage, naked, with her hands tied behind her back and Shego doing something to Kim's boobs.

Wade called Ron right away.

* * *

In LA, in a room filled with a bunch of gaming nerds, Ron was hitting his controller and doing great at his latest game he was playing when his phone rang. He told Felix, "Dude, I'm on a role. Can you get that for me, it's probably Kim."

Felix answered Ron's phone with a laugh, "Hello. Ron's phone. I'm not Ron."

Wade screamed from the other side, "Ron get your ass home now. Kim's in trouble!"

Ron dropped his controller and grabbed the phone from Felix. "What the heck is going on?"

"Ron, I hate to break up your fun video game time but Kim's in desperate need of help. Shego has her trapped and well, let's just say it's 10 times worse then what Bonnie put her though back in the day."

"What? No...that can't be!"

"It is! Kim and Bonnie shot the Peter drone up in the air on there mission to save Tara."

"Wait...hold up. Save Tara?"

"Stop wasting time! Here, look at the video from the drone."

Within a few seconds Ron saw on his phone what Peter (the drone) was showing. Wade, Felix and Ron all saw, Kim on a stage. Because the drone had an amazing crystal clear camera, the drone zoomed in closer and they saw that Dr. Drakken had not only **PIERCED** both of Kim's nipples but now there was a medal ring on each one of Kim's nipples too. Shego used the plasma power in her finger to melt the metal together. Now it was nearly impossible get them off now without a very hot blow torch. The camera zoomed in closer and they saw that each ring was also engraved with the words - **SHEGO'S BITCH**.

The boys watched and were shocked as the camera zoomed out when Kim was moved. Shego forced Kim to put her ass up in the air by pushing her head down. Kim was in so much pain from having her nipples pierced she hardly fight back. The tears welled up in Kim's eyes as she felt a burning sensation on her ass. Shego was using her plasma power in her finger to burn her name, "_**SHEGO**_" permanently in Kim's ass!

Felix almost began to cry for Kim, "Oh My...Kim, you - I - I can't watch..."

The rage in Ron's face grew like a fire that just got doused with gasoline. He was about to explode! He asked Wade, "Wade, how fast can you book me a flight back home?"

Felix smiled, "Dude, who needs a plane? I have a flying wheelchair! I can have us there in less then an hour!"

Wade told them, "That's a hell of a lot faster then I can get a flight. Anyway, it looks like some of Kim's old villains are in the crowd too. Motor Ed, Monkey Fist, and more. There's also lot of biker dudes too. You'll be out numbered if you go alone. It looks very dangerous."

"Danger is what they'll get. I can feel my monkey powers charging inside of me."

Wade's eyes widened, "Holy crap!"

Wade's mouth hung open for a second. He hadn't see Ron's monkey powers in years! "Ron, listen to me. Try to control your anger...for now. You need to stay focused. Tara is the reason Kim went there. She's in some kind of cryo chamber and it looks like she's naked too. Obviously a tool for Shego to get Kim to do what she wants. We both know Kim would protect her friends."

Felix saw Ron starting to glow! His whole body was energizing with Mystical Monkey Power! Felix told Wade, "Dude, I think telling Ron to control his anger is a mute point now."

Wade saw too, "Oh no! I guess your right. Listen, I have an idea that will not only save the day but also shock the hell out of Drakken and apprehend everyone. Go now! I'll send you the address as you're flying and meet you there with backup."

* * *

Back in Wades room, he hung up, put his phone down and sighed. StarlightGlimmer13 was right. He felt really bad about jacking off to an old video of Kim's suffering at the glory hole. He pressed a button on his computer and out popped the DVD. He pulled it out and broke it in half.

He said out loud even though nobody was listening, "I'm sorry Kim."


	13. Chapter 13 - The Show Continues

Author's notes: This is chapter 13 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Ch. 13 – The Show Continues (VERY GRAPHIC CHAPTER)**

* * *

Just after Shego pierced Kim's nipples, put a special "**Shego's Bitch**" nipple rings on her boobs and burned her name "SHEGO" on Kim's ass live on stage for everyone to see Kim suffer, she placed a compliance chip on Kim's forehead. It was time to change positions again.

Shego told Kim to stand up and move to the side. She did this without any hesitation. Then some of the henchmen moved the stockade to the center of the stage. Shego told Kim to walk over the stockade. Again, Kim did was she was told. She stood by the stockade waiting for the next order. The device was at Kim's waist level so Kim would have to bend over to be placed in it. The perfect position for anyone wanting to pay to fuck Kim from behind!

Shego told her to bend over and put her head into the stockade. Kim obeyed. She bent down and placed her head in the U shape area and waited.

Shego looked at Kim and saw that something wasn't quite right. Kim's arms were still tied behind her back. She thought that if Kim was going to be in a stockade her hands should be in it too. You know, for the full - **stockade** \- effect. Shego used her powers (in her one finger. The same finger she used to burn her name in Kim's ass.) to cut Kim's hands free from the special silent she sprayed on the rope behind Kim's back earlier. Once Kim's hands were finally free Shego ordered her to put her hands into the holes of the stockade. Kim obeyed without question. Shego then pushed the top half of the stockade on Kim's head and hands, and locked it! Kim was now locked in the stockade unable to move! And it was very easy thanks to the chip on Kim's head.

Just to make sure Kim was locked in good Shego turned her head to the audience and said, "Watch this!"

Then Shego turned her head back to Kim and asked, "Kim, try to pull your hands out."

Kim pulled and wiggled her hands in the holes of the stockade. She tried to speak through the O ring that was still in her mouth. "I caaan't."

Shego then turned her head back to the audience and giggled, "Good, them we're all set." The audience laughed with her. The test was just to make Kim look bad. Adding insult to injury.

Shego then attached small round weights to the new nipple rings on Kim's nipples. The weights were now hanging from the rings. As Shego walked by Kim's head she looked at Kim's mouth and smiled. Kim's mouth was still locked open with an "O" ring gag make to sure a cock could easily go into her mouth. Shego's smile turned into more of an evil grin.

Shego took a step back looking at the position she put Kim in. "Perfect!" It was like Kim was on display for humiliation in the 1800's. She then plucked the chip off of Kim's head.

Kim squinted her eyes from the pain of the chip being removed and tried to shake her head to get focused but she realized that her head was now **LOCKED** in a stockade!

Shego smacked Kim's face lightly, "I hope your ready for what's next sweetie."

Then Shego walked to the front of the stage and started the audition again!

* * *

About 15 minutes later Shego smiled and talked to Dr. Drakkken as she shoved more cash in a bag, "Look at all this money we're making! Fuck robbing banks. That's girls like a money machine."

Then she hugged Dr. D. "And you know what the best part is? We get to watch our biggest and worst enemy suffer like she's never suffered before!"

Dr. Drakken kissed Shego on the lips. After that he said, "Being bad is so much fun." Then they both looked over to the stage and watched as Kim was being fucked from behind and being forced to suck a cock while locked in a stockade.

At that very moment Kim is being fucked from behind by Senor Senior Sr. The old man was smoking a cigar as he fucked Kim's pleasantly tight young pussy. The harder Senor Senior Sr pumped her from behind the more the weights swung on her nipples and pulled on her nipples. To Kim, it felt like someone was slowly ripping her nipples off.

At the same time, Kim was sucking the cock of his son Senor Senior Jr. Well, she didn't have a choice in the matter. He was more or less shoving his cock in he mouth!

Jr. asked his dad, "Father, I feel like I'm going to cum. Should I shout my load on her face or in her mouth?"

"Son, don't be rude, shot your cum down her throat. It was make less of a mess for the next person."

"Oh, right father."

So that's exactly what Jr. did. He thrusted his cock in and out of the O ring in Kim's mouth. Kim's couldn't bite down or close her mouth so her throat felt liked it was being fucked hard! He kept going faster and faster until Jr. felt his orgasm rocket out of his cock! He yelled, _**"AHHHWWWWW YES!"**_ And then held on to the wooden wall that held Kim's head in place as he shoved his cock as far as it would go in Kim's mouth. He looked like he was holding on for dear life to a fast moving roller coaster.

Kim felt the pressure of a massive cum blast shot in her mouth. Cum was being forced down her throat and since she hadn't eaten in a few hours she could literately feel the cum hit the walls of her stomach. The thick slimy substance shot down her throat like a fire-hose being suddenly turned on! Since her head was clamped down and bolted in place and her mouth was locked open there was nothing she could do to pull away or stop it.

She squeezed her eyes tight and opened her hands wide, trying desperately to get away but the struggle was useless. She managed to swallow a few gulps down but the fit young man came so much and so fast that some of his cum ozzed out of Kim's mouth and on to the stage floor.

Shego yelled to Jr. "That's it Jr. Make her feel like you want to impregnate her stomach!" Then she nudged her elbow and hit Dr. Drakken. "I taught everything e he knows!

Dr. Drakken was NOT pleased by that sentence, "Oh...REALLY?"

"Oh relax you big dork. I taught him everything about EVIL. Shoving his cock down Kim's throat and making her swallow a huge load is pretty evil, don't you think?"

Within a few seconds, Senor Senior Sr also came. He pulled his cock out of her pussy and shot his load on her nice round butt. The old man didn't cum as much as his son. After he was done he rubbed his cum all over her ass as if he was rubbing some location on Kim's butt.

Senor Senior Sr. pointed the hot end of his cigar at the messy cum on Kim's ass and was about to put out his cigar on her ass but...

...Shego grabbed his had, "I don't think so old man! You're not going to damage my merchandise."

Senor Senior Sr. shook his head as if he was in a trance, "Oh...yes. Of course. I don't know what came over me."

Both Sr. & Jr. pulled up there pants and walked off stage.

The next person to walk on stage was Camille Leon. Shego asked her, "What the hell are you doing here? This party was for my biker friends and Kim's list of villains."

Camille responded with, "First off, I snunk in." Camille turned her self into a tall chubby biker dude.

Dr. Drakken and Shego stood there, shocked. Camille continued as she slowly changed back to her self, "And as for her list of villains...well, duh. Why didn't anyone call me?"

Acid Mouse yelled, "I did. You hung up on me because I wasn't rich."

Shego grew more annoyed by Lacy's constant interruptions.

Camille told Shego, "I want to give this bitch a good ass fucking. She put me in jail for stealing some clothing designs and that was so not cool. The food there is so bad and well, I want her to suffer."

Shego told her, "If you want to fuck her with a strap-on it's going to cost you. The bidding starts at..."

Camille handed Shego a fist fill of $100 dollar bills. "Here's 20 grand. Is that enough to bump me up and get me to go next?"

"Ah, yeah, sure."

Camille asked, "Why is she all shiny? Is that from all the guys who came on her and fucked her already? Ewww!"

"No, she oil wrestled about an hour ago."

Camille smiled back at Shego as she walked closer to Kim, "Well, she's going to need more lube for what I'm about to do to her. By the way, I don't need a strap on. I have my own." Suddenly, Camille morphed into a 6 foot 7 inch tall black man. He looked like the man from the movie The Green Mile. This black man also had a HUGE dick between his legs. It was limp and his hung almost to his knees.

When Camille (as the big black man) walked closer to Kim his cock started to get hard. Shego could finally SEE that this man (or woman) was more then just huge. He was a monster! 10 maybe 11 inches long and very think.

Shego smiled as she said, "Holy hell, I can't wait to see this!"

As Camille looked over Kim, like a tiger spotting his pry, she looked back at Shego and said, "You know, I don't feel comfortable looking like this." Then - she changed back into her old Camille body but - she kept the long thick cock. She was now a chick with a dick. She looked at her body and smiled and then she looked down between her legs and said, "I like this body much better."

Shego laughed a little and said to Drakken, "Kimmie's going to get fucked by a chick with a dick. This is too much."

Camille grabbed a bottle of oil on the table and squired it on Kim's ass and then down the crack of Kim's butt cheeks. Then Camille poured oil on her huge cock. She said, "I hope this is enough."

Shego yelled, "Hey Camille...hold on a second." Shego walked over to Camille and whispered in her her. Suddenly, Camille smiled. "I like it!"

As Shego walked back to Drakken she said, "Watch this!"

Drakken eyes widened as he saw Camille morph into...SHEGO! Now there was TWO SHEGO'S! Only the one by Kim was naked and had a huge cock between her legs.

For a moment, Kim turned her head to the side and looked at Tara. Spit and cum was drooling out of her mouth. Tara saw what was about to happen to Kim and put her hands over her eyes, "I can't watch."

The naked Shego with the big dick whispered in Kim's ear, in Shego's voice, "Look Kimmie, I'm fucking you...twice!" Then she **RAMMED** her enormous greased up cock **right - up - Kim's - ass!**

Kim screamed as loud as she could through the O ring in her mouth. "**AGGGWWWWWWHHHWWWW!"**

To Kim, this was worse then when the real Shego fucked her earlier with a big dildo. When the real Shego fucked her with a dildo, it was in her pussy. Her pussy felt the big dildo stretch her pussy out but a pussy's are made to stretch and bounce back. This cock was **REAL**, it was bigger - it was thicker! She could literately feel every vain and blood vessel on the hard cock as it touched the inner lining of her tight ass. Kim pulled on her arms as had as she could. She wanted desperately to get away. She wanted this to stop but she wasn't going anywhere.

The real Shego saw Kim struggling and got closer to Kim's head as the dick Shego kept pumping away at her. She asked, "So sweetie, have you had enough? Did I break you yet?"

The Shego with the huge cock pulled on Kim's hips and pulled her ass closer trying to get all of the thick hard cock as deep as it could go up Kim's rectum. Pounding and pounding - harder and harder!

The real Shego got closer to Kim's face, "How does it feel knowing every villain you've ever defeated is fucking the living shit out of you!"

More drool and spit dripped out of Kim's "O" ring of her mouth as she tried to talk back to Shego while being fucked at the same time. "Wheenn III gggeett outt offfff heearrr Imm ggoing tooo..."

Shego back away. "Agg...you have nasty cum breath."

Just as the real Shego backed away the dick Shego said, "Oh yes, her as is so fucking tight. I'm going to cum. I want to squirt on her face. Get out of the way...I'm going to cum!"

The Shego with the cock pulled the dick out of Kim's ass and rushed around to Kim's face that WAS locked in the stockade. Dick Shego stroked her cock right in front of Kim's face and out erupted a **HUGE **cum blast. Ar fist it shot into Kim's O rig, then more cum shot on Kim's cheeks and more cum ozzed and shot in Kim's hair!

The real Shego took another step back because she was greatly surprised by how much cum was shooting out of this cock. "Holy Shit! Is she ever going to stop?"

Kim's face was locked in place in the stockade and she couldn't get away from what was being sprayed on her face. No man could ever cum that much. This girl with a cock was like a freak of nature.

When Camille (as Shego) was done she shook her cock at Kim's face, morphed back into her old self without a big cock and tossed the real Shego another hand full of cash as a tip. "Thank you! See ya!"

Shego looked at Drakken, "Wow, how can anyone top that?"

When Camille walked off stage Professor Dementor came to the stage. Kim's face was a complete mess still dripping with thick nasty cum. It looked someone squirted thin, runny icing on Kim's face and went way overboard. Shego asked, "Want me to clean her up for you first?"

Professor Dementor said, "Nay. I'm not going to fuck her. I vant to whip her."

Dementor handed Shego money and grabbed the whip off the wall and cracked it very close to Kim's face. More think cum dripped off of Kim's face as she shook her head in her restraint when she heard the crack of the whip.

Shego yelled, "Hey, don't damage my toy. Only hit her ass! And not that hard either. I already burned my name on that ass so I'm sure it's still pretty sensitive."

Then, as the tail end of the whip hit Kim's ass for the first time, Kim yet out a scream that was worse then then Camille fucked her with the big cock. **"AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Kim's ass was still wet with cum thanks to Senor Senior Sr. The wetness on her butt only made the "sting" of the whip hurt even more.

Shego smiled as she told Drakken, "Her screams are getting launder. She's going to break soon. I'm sure she can't take much more."

Bonnie watched in horror as this man whipped Kim's ass. Bonnie knew that this was the same villain that her and Kim beat in the past when they were attached together several. With each crack of the whip Kim clenched her fist in the stockade and squinted her eyes trying her best to take every crack of the whip and swallow her pain. But she could only take so much and she slowly started to cry. Not an _"I give up_" cry but a "_This really hurts_" cry. Kim looked over at Bonnie, out of the corner of her eye, with a desperate plea for help.

The "swish" of the whip went through the air and hit Kim's ass again. Bonnie looked directly at Kim an saw her flinch in pain each time as the whip hit Kim's ass again...and again...and again! Kim teared up more as the whip hit her ass over and over!

After a few more cracks of the whip and hearing Kim scram in pain, Bonnie turned her head. It was too much for her to stomach. The guilt of turning over Kim to Shego was starting to really eat at her.

Shego saw that Kim was crying a heavy cry and pulling as hard as she could on the holes that locked her hands in place of the stockade. She could tell that Kim had reached a point where the pain of the whip was to much for her to handle. Even though Kim was close to the end of her rope and possibly about to break, Shego didn't **NOT** want her breaking...not just yet! She had more plans for Kim.

As Professor Dementor threw back the whip again Shego caught it in mid air! "_**That's enough!**_"

Dementor demanded to know why he had to stop, "Her ass isn't nearly as red as I'd like it to be. I vant her to bleed! I vant her to feel the pain of my..."

"Hey sick and demented ass hole. Fucking her, forcing her to suck cock or making her orgasm doesn't leave any marks. You are **WAY** to over the top. You're done. Go sit down, sicko."

Professor Dementor screamed as he ran toward Kim, "NO! I will not let her vin again! You're ass in mine Mrs. ferline Possible!"

Shego yelled, "I sad...**SIT DOWN!**" as she blasted him with her power knocking him off the stage.

Shego walked over to Kim and patted the wooden stockade holding Kim's head and addressed the audience, "LISTEN UP! This here is MY money maker tonight. We're here to fuck her over but if any of you get out of line and think you want to act like Professor numbnuts, well - you see what happened to him. ARE WE CLEAR?"

The crowd was silent.

"Good. Now that we got that out of the way let's move on to the next thing. Total humiliation and embarrassment. As if getting fucked in front of all of you wasn't humiliating enough."

Shego patted Kim's head, "Ready for the next part sweetie...ewww YUK!" She realized she was touching a gooey part of Kim's head where she, or rather Camille as Shego with a big cock, came on Kim's hair. "Gross!"

While Kim was still in the stockade and totally restrained, Shego then put the compliant chip on Kim's forehead...again.


	14. Chapter 14 - What Have I Done?

Author's notes: This is chapter 14 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Ch. 14 – What Have I Done?**

* * *

It had been nearly 2 hours since this whole ordeal with Kim started in the woods. (and about 30 minuets since Wade got a hold of Ron & Felix.)

From the side of the stage Bonnie was watching Shego take the "O" ring gag out Kim's mouth.

Kim was now out of the stockade with a compliance chip on her forehead. Shego told her to walk forward to the center of the stage and she did, without question. Kim was now standing naked center stage facing the audience as cum was dripping down her face, off her mouth, chin and out of her pussy and down her leg. Her hair was wet and sticky and her ass had red marks on it form the whip. She looked like a complete mess. None of that mattered because Kim was under the mind numbing control of the compliance chip and just stood there...waiting.

Shego talked to the audience, "Look at this cum slut! It looks like she gave King Kong a blow job."

The audience laughed.

As she walked all around Kim she shouted, "Holy hell you are one hell of a fucking mess Princess. Oh...wait, I have an idea."

Shego took out her cell phone and pointed it at Kim, "Hey Dr. D. Go stand by the princess."

Dr. Drakken walked by Shego and asked, "What are you up to?"

Shego chuckled and said, "We had a lot of fun with this girl when the the chip **wasn't** on her head now I wanted to have a little fun **WITH** the chip on her head. I'm going to order Kimmie to lick your ass hole. Get bend over by Kimmie."

Dr. Drakken rubbed his hands together, smiled and said, "Good, I feel a big fart brewing."

"Dr. D. you're gross but that's why I love you...you're sick fucker."

Bonnie began to cry in her corner.

When Shego heard Bonnie crying she looked back at her for a second and then rolled her eyes.

Shego pointed her cell phone at Kim and demanded, "Kim Possible, I want you to lick Dr. Drakken's ass hole."

Kim answered, "Yes, Shego!" She got on her knees and obeyed without question.

Dr. D dropped his pants and bent over right in front of Kim's face while Shego recorded it all, "This is too rich. We should have used a compliance chip on old Carrot Top a LONG time ago."

Dr. Drakken complained, "Ah...yuk! She's getting her messy face all over the hairs of my ass. It's feels...icky!"

"Icky? What are you 5? I thought you said you had to fart? Come on...fart in her face!"

"Nope...sorry. This squishy slimy feeling is distracting me. I thought I had to but..."

"Stop your belly aching, your biggest enemy is licking your hairy ass on video and your bitching because it feels weird? It's not about you it's about the total embarrassment of Kim Possible! Dr. D. I'm going to send this video to her nerdy boyfriend who's not here to save her and then I'll send a copy to her dad too. Oh how the mighty have fallen. You were all that Kimmie, but you're not anymore."

Dr. Drakken stood up and looked over at Shego with a droll look, "Hey, that's mine line. Besides, you know she can't understand those insults with the chip on her forehead don't you?"

Shego looked at him and barked, "Just shut up and let me have my fun!"

As the alcohol in Bonnie's system continued to wear off she realized that she really - **REALLY** \- messed things up this time - **big time**! She looked at poor Kim licking Dr. Drakkens ass. Then she looked at Tara in her tube crouched down holding her legs in a fetal position. Bonnie looked over at the stage again and saw that Kim backed away from Dr. Drakkens ass for a second to take a breath. She saw cum was smeared all over Kim's face. The same thick gooey cum from Camille that was never whipped off of her face. Bonnie closed her eyes and thought to herself as she cried an very ugly cry, _"My God, what have I done?"_

Acid Mouse sighed, got up from her computer told Bonnie, "Hurry, while they're distracted. Let me take your wrist band off."

"Wait...what? Why?"

Acid Mouse pulled her around the corner, took a small set of scissors out of her pocket and cut it off her wrist. "Just...trust me!"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because, just like you, I wanted to get even with Kim but this...this is too much. I didn't think Shego would go this far!"

Both of them looked at poor Kim on stage with their heart breaking for her. Shego was now making Kim rub all the extra cum that she had been smeared on her face, when she licked Dr. Drakken's hairy ass, all over her cheeks and nose as if it was face cream. Shego was making Kim put on a '_slut show_' for the audience.

Bonnie asked, "What can we do to stop her? Hell, what can we do to stop...them?" She nodded her head toward the rowdy audience. "There must be at least 100 or more people out there, watching Kim on stage."

"Be patient, help is on the way."

Bonnie got frustrated, "On the way? **ON THE WAY?** This crazy bitch is going to kill Kim. My friend needs help now!"

Acid Mouse gave her a look, "You're friend? Didn't you..."

Bonnie pulled away from her and shouted as she cut off her words, "Oh shut up!"

Even though Bonnie was not as drunk as she was when she first got to the main stage Bonnie still wasn't completely sober...yet. She conspired with Shego in the past, Kim helped her out of her bad life and even though Bonnie conspired with Shego AGAIN, her frustration toward this - **_monster_** \- had reached a boiling point. Bonnie took off and ran toweard Shego. "Ahh...you bitch, stay away from her!"

Shego chuckled, "I see someone finally grew a conscious."

Shego laughed more as Bonnie ran toward her. Bonnie didn't realize where she was running and slipped on a few drops of cum that was mixed with drops of oil on the stage as she came close to Shego.

Shego watched her slip, laughed and moved out of the way when Bonnie approached her. Then, as Bonnie tried to grab on to Shego to keep her balance, Shego punched Bonnie in the side of her head knocking her out cold. Her body fell by Dr. Drakken's feet.

Shego sassed, "Haven't anyone every told you to never run by the side of a pool? You could slip! This stage has oil and cum splatters everywhere. You stupid bitch!"

Drakken grabbed Bonnie's unconscious body, turned her over and pulled her head up by her hair like a Bonnie pulled Kim by her hair many years ago. He put a chip on her head. As the compliance chip took effect Bonnie woke up fast as she felt the sting of it effecting her brain.

Bonnie growled as the chip took effect. "**_Grr...ahhh! That stings!_**" After a few moments she stood on her feet, emotionless. Shego told him, "Good work Dr. D."

Shego walked over to Bonnie and told her, "Bonnie, my good little slut, take off all your cloths. I have some plans for you, Kim and the blonde one over there."

Since Bonnie was now under the control of the chip she did what she was told and stripped on stage. Of course it didn't take her long for her to get naked, she wasn't wearing much to begin with.

Shego walked over to Tara's chamber and hit a button on her wrist controller. The same little door opened up that did before. "Dr. D. hit me with another chip!"

Dr. Drakken threw Shego another chip and she tossed it in Tara's chamber. Shego taunted her, "You know what do yo sweetie!"

Tara picked up the chip and looked at Shego through the thick glass chamber and mustered up the courage to tell Shego..."**No!**"

Shego didn't say a word. She just smiled and pressed a button on her controller. Just like the other times the oil shower began to pour down from above.

Tara let the oil wash over her head. She starred at Shego through the glass for as long as she could. But after a few moments she looked down. The oil was past her feet and quickly rising.

Tara looked up at Shego trying to stay strong but it wasn't going to work. Shego crossed her arms, watched and waited with a smirk on her face that clearly said, "_I'm going to win!_"

Tara signed and lowered her head in defeat as the chamber continued to slowly fill. When the oil got past her knees Tara realized that if she didn't do what Shego said she would probably die. Tara told Shego, "I'm going to put this on now but it's not because you want me to. It's because I don't want to die drowning in a vat of old vegetable oil. Know this Shego, you'll lose. I don't know how or when but you and Drakken will get what's going to you for what you did to Kim tonight."

Shego didn't say a word. She just waited.

Tara sighed and leaned forward. She tried to get out of the way of the oil shower as much as she could. She took her right hand and slicked her hair back. Then she used that same hand like a squeegee and tried to get as much oil she could off her forehead and then...put the chip on her head. Tara felt the pain and the sharp sting of it working on her brain. She screamed one last verbal assault just before the chip took effect. "You're a horrible person Shego!"

Then...she stopped talking. She stood there waiting for orders.

Shego hit a button. The oil shower stopped and the chamber started to drain. Shego told Tara's emotionless stair "I'm a horrible person? Really? I'm a villain sweetie, I take that as a complement. EVERYONE loves a good villain and I'm the best villain ever! Oh and one more thing, I'm NOT going to lose. Not this time!"

Then she yelled to Dr. Drakken, "Hey Dr. D. All three of them have a chip on their head. Let's start the grand finally part of this show. I'll get them in position."

To the side of the stage, Lacy sighed and said quietly to her self, "At least Bonnie isn't wearing the wrist band any more."


	15. Chapter 15 - The Water Works

Author's notes: This is chapter 15 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Ch. 15 – The Water Works**

* * *

The stage curtain was closed so Dr. Drakken and Shego could prepare the girls for the FINAL part of the show of the evening.

Kim, Bonnie and Tara were tied up naked and kneeling on the stage. They were are all lined up in a row. Tara to the left, Bonnie in the center and Kim to the right. They're hands were hand cuffed to their side with a chain attached to the floor. They only had about 2 to 3 inches of wiggle room in each hand. Shego did this on purposes so the audience could SEE their hands reaction and the struggle to what was about to happen.

Each girl was kneeling on a big box or prop that was on the stage. Their legs were chained down to the box. The top of the box, the part of the box they are kneeling on, had a few small holes in the sides (for draining) and the girls backs rested ageist a poll to keep them from leaning backwards all the way. The open part of the box was facing the audience. Think of this of like one of those "What's in the box?" YouTube videos only the girls are kneeling on TOP of the box and in the open part of the box was facing the audience. The open part that faced the audience had a target in it.

Each box had a small hole directly under there pussies! With the girls kneeling on top of the box, there bare vaginas were exposed to the hole! Underneath each girl, behind the target and pointing directly at the hole, was a nozzle that was pointed directly at there pussy!

All the girls still had a compliance chip on there forehead. Shego walked abound each girl and "plucked" it off, one by one.

As all the girls shook there head trying to shake away the pain from having the chip removed Shego said them, "Hello ladies, glad to have you back."

Tara asked, "What just happened? How did I get all tied up?"

Shego turned to Bonnie, "Is she for real or did the chip do something to her brain?"

Bonnie sighed, "Nope...I'm afraid she's been that way since high school."

Shego rolled her eyes and continued, "Anyway, let me ask you girls something, have any of you ever been tickled?"

Bonnie and Kim refused to answer. They knew it was just Shego messing with there heads. Tara said, "Sometimes my girlfriend and I..."

"Not in a sexual way diggie, have you ever been tickle tortured?"

None of them answered.

Before Shego could continue Bonnie turned her head to Tara, "I'm really sorry I got you into this mess. This - _right now_ \- wasn't suppose to..."

Shego grabbed Bonnie's hair and pulled up, **HARD**!. Bonnie screamed, "_**AHHHWWWWWW!**_"

"I don't care how sorry you are now. Shut up while the villain who has you tied up is explaining the torture you're about to receive. **GOT IT?"**

Bonnie looked at Shego with angry eyes, "Fuck you!"

"I already have, remember? And honestly you were too easy! I gave you everything you wanted. Money, a new car, new clothes and how do you repay me? You fucking TURN on me! No matter, I just needed YOU to get to Kimmie anyway." Then she let go of Bonnie's hair.

Bonnie turned to Kim. They shared a very short moment before Shego continued.

Shego continued, "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, let me educate you. Tickle torture an ancient form of torture. They used it hundreds of years ago because it never left any marks. The victims would laugh because it was an involuntary reaction. They couldn't help it. They would laugh so much that they would beg the person giving the tickle torture to stop. Imagine laughing to the point of exhaustion. Not very funny is it?"

Bonnie growled, "So, after all the crap you put Kim though, having her raped and whipped in from all those people now you're going to tickle torture us to death?"

She walked around all the girls bodies smiling as she continued, "Tickle tortured to death? You wish! Nope. I'm going to do one even better! What you're about to experience is orgasm torture."

Tara had to say, "That doesn't sound so bad."

Shego laughed, "Hey Kimmie, you want to tell her or should I?"

"Tell me what?"

"Little Ms. Priss over there took her revenge on me and Bonnie a few years back. She drugged us so we would constantly be horny. Bonnie and I sucked and fucked ever cock that came though that glory hole like good little sluts, didn't we Bon-Bon?" She walked by Bonnie lightly slapping her cheek.

Then she looked at Kim, "Kimmie, this will be 100% worse! The nozzle that's pointed directly at your pussies will squirt water on tour clit. Ever play with your self in the shower? Ever spray the shower head on your clit? I bet it felt really good didn't it? I bet it gave you a pretty fast orgasm? Now imagine that...100 times over! Orgasm after orgasm after orgasm, one after another after another..."

Bonnie and Kim began to breath heavy in a very nervous way. Shego saw that her words were effecting them and smirked, "The high pressure water will hit your pussies over and over again forcing your body go into an involuntary reaction to climax. You'll cum again and again because well - you can't help it. I assume the first few orgasms might be pleasurable but after pushing out 10, 20 or even 30 orgasms you'll be begging me to make it stop!"

Bonnie begged, "Why are you doing this to me? I gave her to you!"

"Yeah, but then you double crossed me so...fuck you bitch."

Tara asked, "What about me? What did I do?"

"Nothing. You were just the bait. Now just sit there and enjoy the ride."

Bonnie and Kim began to get nervous and wiggled in there restraints. Bonnie screamed as she pulled on her arms has hard as she could to get away...but couldn't, "**AAGHHHH! **Why did I ever trust you again?"

"I don't know, stupidity!" Then Shego taunted all of them as she watched all of them struggle, "You aren't going anywhere sweethearts but I did leave your hand cuffs with a little wiggle room so the audience could** SEE** you climax, every time they squirt your pussies!"

Tara said with bewilderment, "They? Wait...WHAT?"

Dr. Drakken blurted out to Tara, "Seriously? Have you not been paying attention for the past few hours?"

The curtain opened again!

Shego yelled to the audience, "Welcome my fiends to the final part of the show, The Water Works!"

The guys went nuts!

She told them, "You guys will pay $100 to shot the target with the hose. If you hit the target water will squirt up into the girls pussies and make the girls come, orgasm after organism. You get 3 minutes to make a girl sequel with delight. If you're lucky enough to make her come, then you get to move on to the next girl. If you make all 3 of them come in less then 10 minutes you win a prize!"

Some biker yells, "What's the prize?"

"More sucking and fucking or course!"

The crowd laughed!

"As you can see there is a bucket above there heads too. The water that's squirted on there pussies is recycled into a pool below the stage and pumped into the bucket above there heads. If you squirt them for 3 minutes and they DON'T cum then the bucket will be emptied - on there heads!"

Some of the audience laughed.

"I know, right? What's really embarrassing is if any of them squirt or pee that pussy cum and urine will mix with the water and it'll be dumped over there head if they don't climax."

The crowd laughed again. The girls do not look amused.

Shego added, "On more thing. If any of you think you want to be funny and squirt me..." Shego lights up her plasma in her hand, "...I'll melt your face off."

Frugal Lucre paid a $100 to go first. Shego added, "I see your not as cheep as I though you were."

Frugal pointed the hose to the target under Tara. She felt the water pressure hit her pussy. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she screened with pleasure and came right away. **"TttttEeeeeeeeee...MMMMmmm...AAAAahhhh!"**

Frugal says, "Wow, that was quick." Then he pointed the hose to Shego's crotch and squirted her and laughed.

Shego was pissed, "What did I** just **say?"

"Oh, you were serious? I though we were just having a little fun here and..."

Frugal couldn't finish. Shego yelled, "**Fire in the hole!**" She blasted him in the chest with her plasma power. He want flying back about 20 feet.

"Anybody else think it's funny to get me wet?"

Nobody said a thing.

"Good. You have 3 girls on stage here. Shoot them! Not me!"

* * *

Twenty minutes has gone by and each girl came at least 10 times or more. The line to squirt the hose and make a girl cum was so long it looked like a check-out lane at Wal-mart on a Friday night.

Bonnie had came so much her body was continuity shaking. Oddly enough Tara was actually smiling from the all the orgasms.

Kim was just about to cry from climaxing for a tenth time but...another blast of water hit her clit again. She clenched her fist, grit her teeth and tried hard **not** to cum this time. Her head shook as the water kept hitting her soaked cunt. She literally has to FIGHT to keep from coming.

The 3 minutes was almost up. She fought very hard not to come and...the spraying stopped. She released the tension in her body and took a breath. However, within a few seconds of the water on her pussy stopping...the bucket above her came crashing on her head. Kim blew outward has fast as she could to catch her breath, **"PPHhffff!" **If she didn't almost die from climaxing so many times she might die from drowning in water, pussy juice and pee. **  
**

Kim breathed very heavy trying desperately to catch her breath before the next water blast hit her pussy. She leaned her head over to Bonnie. They shared a look for just a second before someone blasted Bonnie with the water again.

Bonnie gritted her teeth and came...AGAIN. "**GGGrrrrr...aaahhhhhhh!"** The water stopped. Bonniehe tried to catch her breath. She looked forward at the guy squirting the hose. It was Nick. He yelled, "How did my cum taste, slut?"

Bonnie was a little delirious since she had came so many times. She responded with, "Wh...what?"

Nick continued to throw hurtful words at the poor tied up girl, "Silly slut, I was the one behind that wall in the shower. I'm the one you sucked off for the gold pass, not Vince. Whoever that was. Remember me, the one you called **_PIZZA FACE?_**"

Bonnie looked at Kim, "Oh God. I think I'm going to be sick." But the moment Nick yelled "Pizza face" he shot Bonnie again with the water.

Bonnie tried to say more but she couldn't because the water hitting her pussy was making Bonnie squirm with delight...again. "_**AAhhhh...grrrrrrr!"**_

Bonnie was still shaking and almost in tears. For someone who was such a slut and enjoyed sex so much she did NOT want to climax again. Bonnie screamed, **_"AHHHH...PLEASE...Stop!" _**

Kim smiled for the first time in over 2 hours. "You sucked off pizza face dude?" For the first time in hours Kim chuckled, "Serves you right you fucking..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence because now Nick switched and had shot Kim with water...again! This time Kim couldn't hold the orgasm in. She came right away! **"Oohhh...AGGGGHHHAAAWWWWWWW**!"

Shego stood above Kim with her hand on her hips. She looked down at the extremely existed Kim and asked, "Have you had enough yet, sweetie?"

Kim didn't answer. She looked down at her wet pussy desperately tried to catch her breath. Shego continued, "I can tell you're about to break. You're strong honey, but not that strong.

Kim finally looked at at Shego as she continue to slam Kim with hurtful words, "Let's recap. I fingered you upside down and made you come, I fucked you with a big dildo, Monkey Fist - the hairty dude - made you suck his cock. Speaking of monkey's, Motor Ed, the big grease monkey, came in your mouth, Jr. and Sr. fucked you in a stockade and Profossor dumbass whipped you! Let's not forget the shape-shiftier who changed into ME and fucked you too! Oh, and you licked Dr. D's ass hole and smeared cum all over your face...but you weren't aware of that with the chip on your head. You put on a hell of a show tonight honey. Wow...that's a lot! And to think, I made a killing tonight selling YOU to your greats foes!"

When Kim finally came down from the high of having yet **another** orgasm Kim tied to answer, "You...ah...your sick..." She was so distort from the the multiple orgasms and breathing heavy she couldn't spit out the right words. Then she looked over at Bonnie again.

Shego continued to mess with Kim's head. "What are you looking at her for? You friend betrayed you, your buffoon would rather play video games than be with you. Why do you bother, Kimmie? The world you protect doesn't give a shit about you. You're going to die all alone tonight and nobody will care."

At that very moment Nick shot Bonnie with water again. Bonnie let out a scream, _**"PLLEEEASSEEEE SSTTOOOPPPP!"**_

Shego continued her hurtful words toward Kim, "Or I could sell all 3 of your girls as sex slaves to Jack. He offered me a 10 million for all 3 of you girls. To hell with steeling money from banks. Selling sex slaves is the market to be in. What do you say Kimmie? Do you want to die tonight or would you rather be a breeder for an evil war lord in the **Central African Republic?"**

Those words hit Kim hard. After Shego said that - Kim felt a small shock on her arm. The shock was just felt like a small spark, like someone starting an engine, and it only sparked twice. Shego didn't notice this shock but that shock was the last bit of pain Kim could take.

She finally broke.

Kim cried hysterically while she begged Shego, "Ok...OK. You win! Please make it stop! I can't take this any more...**PLEASE STOP!"**

Shego pulled on Kim's hair as another guy blasted Kim's pussy with water..**.AGAIN**! Kim cried, screamed and shook as the water gave her another uncontrollable orgasm. _**"GGGGGrrrrrrr...AAAAAHHHHHHH...PPPLLEEAASSEEE SSSTTTOOOPPP!**_

Then, Shego put her hand up and motioned for the guy to stop. He did. Shego yelled at Kim, "Remember this moment Kim Possible. This is the moment I put you through hell. The same hell you put me through in your little revenge so many years ago. The same hell you put me and Dr. Drakken through for so many years LOSING! And now..**.NOW** \- I get to end our rivalry tonight -** FOR GOOD!**"

Then she yelled at the guy with the water gun, _**"HIT HER AGAIN!"**_

Out of the blue the biker who was holding the hose yelled, "Ouch!" As he shook his wrist.

Then a few more in the audience did the same, "**AHHGG**, what the hell?"

Shego looked too the audience and saw a lot of guys were holding there wrist. The same arms that their wrist band was on. Then she looked at the girls. Kim and Tara were crying from the pain of the shock on their wrist. Kim was weeping uncontrollably now. The shock wasn't just a small spark anymore it was like someone tied there wrist to a car battery and since she was wet the pain was like a shock wave that covered her whole body! It was like a title wave of pure pain!

However, Bonnie **WASN'T** feeling any pain. She was fine because she WASN'T wearing her wrist band. She looked over at Kim and Tara. They were both in very agonizing pain. She wondered what the heck was going on. Bonnie screamed, "Kim, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to die. Shego, please stop this! What ever you're doing to Kim and Tara make it stop. **PLEASE!**"

Shego looked confused. She knew whatever was happening, wasn't part of her plan. She yelled over to Acid Mouse, **"What the hell is going on?"**

At first she didn't say a word. Acid Mouse whispered to her self, "He figured it out." Then she looked up to the sky and heard things dropping through the trees. They looked like toys.

Shego looked at the sky too and also herd something crunching through the trees too. She can't quite figure out what it was...yet.

Then Shego turned her head back to Acid Mouse again, who was now...**smiling.** Acid Mouse knew the rescue had finally arrived.

Shego was furious..."**WHAT...you did this?**"


	16. Chapter 16 - The Rescue

Author's notes: This is chapter 16 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Ch. 16 – The Rescue**

* * *

Now everyone wearing a wrist band was getting shocked, all at the same time!

Shego walked toward Acid Mouse with an intense green flame in her hands. "**You - betrayed - me!**"

Acid Mouse yelled back, "You're a monster and I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

Shego didn't say a word. She shot Acid Mouse in the chest with a hot green proton blast that knocked her back about 15 feet. Shego tried to blast her again but missed the second time.

Lacy laid their unconscious. The intense heat from Shego's blast was so strong this time, Lacy's shirt was on fire! A small flame but on fire none-the-less. The heat from the flames woke her up. She screamed, "**AHHH...I'm on fire!**" To her surprise someone used the same hose that was squirting the girls and put out the fire on her shirt. Lacy looked up and saw Wade holding the hose. He nodded his head toward her and then hit a few buttons on a remote control and turned around.

The shock on all the wrist bands had finally stopped. Kim and Tara were passed up from the pain but Bonnie wasn't. Still very restrained and tied down Bonnie looked up from her position and saw Wade hit the buttons and then saw that Kim and Bonnie had stopped screaming too because there were knocked out. "Holy shit. It was him! HE turned that electric shock off? The **nerd** is here to rescue us?"

At the same time the shocking stopped all the objects that came through the trees grew to giant size. They were the Little Diablos that Dr. Drakken tried to take over the world with many years ago, now they weren't Little Diablo's anymore. Thanks to Wade and his high tech intellect they were now **GIANT** Diablos and they were controlled by Wade!

Ron & Felix finally arrived a few seconds after Wade. Ron was in full "_Mystical Monkey Power_" mode and he ripped the chains off the girls wrists as if they were made with tissue paper. The sudden "pull" on the chains woke both Kim and Tara up. Then...Ron saw Shego on the other site of the stage.

At first, Shego's didn't see Ron. Her eyes grew wide as she saw all the giant Diablos grabbing all the biker dudes in the audience and holding them as if they were little toys. Then, a second or two later, she turned her head and saw...Ron. Shego was very tough. She knew she could handle just about anyone but after seeing Ron glow BLUE with his Mystical Monkey Powers she had a small moment of dough, "Oh no!"

Drakken confronted her, "What do you mean, '_oh no?_' You're SHEGO, the baddest villain there ever was and ever will be. Blast him!"

With all the chaos happening around them she knew Dr. Drakken was right. She had power and she could put up one hell of a fight. She fought Kimmie on several occasions. Kim was a worthy adversary. This was the dorky buffoon with some stupid Monkey Powers. Shego walked across the stage very confident to Ron but...he **JUMPED** to her. As he was in mid-air she started blasting her powers at him in the air, but missed.

Shego continued to throw plasma blast after plasma blast at Ron but he was too fast. She got frustrated, "Hold still you big..."

Suddenly, Ron was in front of Shego. It's as if he appeared out of nowhere. She thew a punch at him but he** GRABBED** Shego's fist in mid punch like catching a fast moving baseball, the he grabbed her wrist with his other hand and threw her across the stage.

Shego landed hard, shook her head to get focused, turned around and blasted him with her powers. This time, she hit him right in the chest! However, instead of knocking him down (like it did with everyone else) Ron's monkey power absorbed the energy and he **grew stronger!**

Shego's eyes widened again, "What the hell?"

Ron ran toward her but suddenly stopped for a second when Shego got up and yelled, "**Enough Monkey boy!**" Shego put both of her hands together and started to form a round ball of plasma. "I am Shego! I'm more powerful then you will ever..."

As Shego was rambling and putting all of her concentration on making her energy ball Ron grabbed Shego by her legs and tossed her on the stage like a rag doll. He threw her from side to side like The Hulk tossed Loke in the Avengers movie! Over his head and hitting the stage not once, not twice but 5 times! **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!** Shego hit the stage hard each time.

When Ron was finally done Shego's eyes looked up at Ron. She was completely out of breath and couldn't move at all. She couldn't believe that she was defeated by - the buffoon! Finally...Shego passed out.

Dr. Drakken saw what Ron did to Shego and he got scared. He tried to run but Ron JUMPED over to Dr. Drakken, "Tonight was the last night you will ever try and take over the world or beat up on Kim ever again."

Ron grabbed Dr. Drakken by his crotch and lifted him up in the air! Dr. Drakken mumbled, "Mommy!"

"No more evil plans Dr. D. You're done!" Then he THREW Dr. Drakken across the stage. His body slammed hard on a concrete wall knocking him unconscious for a few seconds.

Using his Monkey power, Ron raised his body up and FLEW over to Dr. Drakken.

Dr. D opened his eyes just in time to SEE Ron flying to him. He was petrified! Ron picked Dr. D up by his throat and yelled with anger, "You and your villain friends RAPED Kim! It's a miracle she's still alive. YOU, on the other hand, won't be so lucky!"

Ron started to squeeze on Dr. Drakken's throat! He could have easily crushed his windpipe in a second but Ron wanted to SEE the last breath of life come out of his mouth. He wanted Dr. Drakken to SEE who killed him. The _buffoon_ that could never remember his name! Ron yelled one more time before he ended Dr. D for good. "Say my name. I want you to know WHO killed you! **SAY IT!"**

Dr. D managed to speak a few words even though a guy with magic monkey powers was crushing his throat, "Ron...listen. It wasn't my plan. It was all Shego! She the boss now."

Ron DROPPED Dr. Drakken down like a hot potato, "What?"

When Ron turned around toward Shego Felix had used the maniacal arms on his chair to grab hold of Dr. Drakken and cuff him.

Ron saw that Felix had already cuffed Shego too.

When Shego finally woke up from being out cold, she found "things" attached to her hands. Felix had used his chair to attached special cuffs on Shego while she was unconscious. These were a new more smaller mobile versions of the special handcuffs Kim's brothers made over 7 years ago. The same cuffs that where the more Shego used her powers the tighter the cuffs got around her wrists! Now Shego was powerless!

Ron told Felix, "Take Kim to the hospital right away."

"Ron, don't you want to be with her?"

"I will, I have something to finish first."

He asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"Tie Shego & Dr. D to the stage and burn this place to the ground."

"Ron. I know you're hurting because of what she did and everyone did to Kim but don't throw you life away on revenge. Remember what it did to Kim."

Ron sighed, then waved good-by to Felix.

Felix sighed, used the special arms in his fancy flying wheel chair and picked up Kim.

* * *

Moments ago, a few feet away as Ron was beating up on Shego, the cops handcuffed Lacy. Wade walked up to her just as they are about to take her away. Lacy said to Wade, "I knew you'd be smart enough to cracked the code."

Wade told her, "I figured out you were StarlightGlimmer13."

"Yeah, Starlight Glimmer is my favorite pony on My Little Pony. She starts off as a villain but then has this great..."

Wade told her, "I've seen the show. I know who she is. I'm not a Bronie though. I stopped watching it after season 6 or 7."

As the cops took Lacy away he continued, "Lacy, you did the right thing in the end. If if wasn't for you this might have been a lot worse. Thanks."

"Worse? It was already very bad and there's nothing I can do to change that."

Wade looked over at Bonnie as the police took Lacy away. Bonnie asked Wade, "Thank you Mr. Super Nerd for saving us."

Wade just stared at her. She stared back..."What?"

He was dead serious, "Lacy told me everything."

Bonnie looked at him with sad sympathetic eyes and begged, "Please, Wade, let me go. I'll walk away naked if I have to. Please...just pretend you..."

"That's the first time I remember you actually called me by my name."

Bonnie thought she was getting to him. She smiled doing her best to flirt. "Well, it is your name isn't it?"

"Officer, arrest Bonnie Rockwaller. She was the cause for this whole mess. Acid Mouse, I mean Lacy, gave me all the evidence we need to lock up Bonnie for a long time."

A police officer pulled her hands behind her back and handcuffed her. Bonnie's eyes welled up with tears and as she told Wade, "I'm sorry, Wade. Really I am."

A officer pushed Tara toward the police car and was about to arrest her too but Wade stopped him, "No, wait. She was a victim. Next to Kim she's the the only truly innocent one here."

Before Bonnie was put in the police car she yelled at Tara, "Wait a minute, Tara. How come that water torture thing didn't drive you insane like it did me and Kim?"

Tara explained, "Coming multiple times is easy for me. My girlfriend and I give each other about 6 - 8 orgasms a night."

Bonnie's eyes widened. She though to her self, "Holy shit!" Then the officer put Bonnie in the car.

* * *

Back on stage with Ron and Shego, Ron walked over to Shego, bend down and got ring i n Shego's face. The cops were staring at him from the side of the stage as they saw his monkey powers make his fist glow.

Shego taunted him, "You want to kill me don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"We're in the middle of nowhere. I'm sure these cops will turn a blinded eye. Everyone will. Do it."

Ron's fist started to glow brighter. He felt the bitter sting of revenge growing inside of him. He wanted to punch her with a force so strong it would smash her face in like a soft watermelon. He could feel the rage building up inside of him.

Shego yelled, "Come on. You know you want to end me. Do it. I fucked your fiancee with a big ass strap-on. She screamed for it to stop but I kept fucking her. Professor Demontor whipped her ass. Motor Ed came in her mouth and do you know what the best part is, you're old high school crush Bonnie gave her to me!"

Ron's rage was now very intense. His fist was glowing very bright!

"Well...**DO IT!"**

Tara, walked over to him. Her naked body was only wrapped in a large blanket. She said to Ron, "Ron. Don't listen to her. She tricked me into calling Kim for help and she tricked Bonnie into trusting her again. You're better then her. I remember what a brave person you were at Camp Wannaweep when you stopped Gill. Remember what a brave man you used to be with Kim by your side. No matter how much you hate Shego right now you know, in your heart, Kim wouldn't want you to kill anyone."

Shego tried to stop her, "No...do it! It's...it's better then prison. **COME ON! Kill me Ron Stoppable. I know you want to. Fucking kill me!"**

Ron finally slammed his fist down with a tremendous rage. He screamed as he threw his punch. "_**AAAggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_"

Shego closed her eyes tight preparing for the biggest hit she would every receive. The fatal blow to end it all. She took a deep breath and Ron...

...hit the floor next to her.

He literally punched a hole in the stage floor right next to Shego's head. It was very reminiscent of when Shego punched Kim and her fist went through the table in So The Drama.

Shego smugged, "I knew you wouldn't have the balls!"

Ron began to cry. "I want to kill you so bad for what you did to Kim but she...she wouldn't want..."

He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ron?" Ron turned around and it was Kim, naked and wet. They hugged. Both of them cried for a moment.

After the hug Ron turned to Felix, "I thought I asked you to take her to the hospital."

Felix answered, "Ron, she jumped out of the robotic arms and ran to you."

Kim looked at Ron deep into his eyes and said, "Ron, in all the times we fought villains together and was captured we always seem to get away. Things always seem to work out for the best for us. Not today. This...woman...put me through the worst..."

Kim started to cry as she continued, "...the worst. It...it was..."

Then she hugged Ron and she cried. "Tonight was the most horrific night of my life. I was strong for so long but in the end when I...I...I'm not going anywhere without you ever again."

Shego yelled, "NO...NO...**NO**! Not another sappy happy ending! You might have caught me but like you said Kim you will never forget this night for as long as you live! Every time you two have sex the Princess will feel like she's being **raped**...because of me! Kimmie, this night will haunt you for the rest of of your..."

Out of the blue Kim punched Shego in the face with such force it knocked Shego out cold.

Ron sarcastically asked, "So you get to punch her but I don't get to kill her?"

Kim give his a sarcastic look, "Ron? Come on! Killing is wrong and you know it."

"Oh no, you're right. Killing is very wrong but I'm willing to make an exception...this time."

"RON!"

A female voice with a southern draw yelled to Ron, "Kim is right. Ron, you did the right thang. Killing her would be too easy. She needs to suffer for a long time for what she did tonight. I have a better plan for this villain."


	17. Chapter 17 - Shego's Defeat

Author's notes: This is chapter 17 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Ch. 17 - Shego's defeat**

* * *

Shego woke up on a small bed in a prison cell. She squinted her eyes and shook her head. She had a small headache but it wasn't like the worse pain she ever experienced. She looked up and wondered where she was.

As she sat up and noticed she was naked. When she put her feet on the floor they made a loud "BANG" as her feet hit the floor. She saw she was wearing some heavy boots and some strange strap thing on her knees. She whispered to her self, "What the...?"

She put her hands in front of her face and saw that they were still in the restraints Felix put on her. Frustrated that she was locked up she tried to blast her powers in the restraints to break them off but it only made her hands very hot and the restraints tighter. (think of them like the restraints in the movie Captain Marvel.) She tried it again and again, but after about 2 or 3 times she soon realized the more she used her powers the hotter it got INSIDE the restraints. When the pain got too unbearable so she stopped. She sighed because now she knew her powers were useless to her. Her green glowing flaming hands which made her very powerful was now...gone. She sighed and had a few moment of depression and disrepair. She thought..."W_hat am I? WHO am I - without my powers?"_

Shego looked down in defeat and signed again. She looked up as she heard footsteps of someone coming toward her from the other side of the door. The door was a tall thick medal door. About 7 feet high. It had bars for a window which was about at the 5 foot mark.

As Shego starred at the only exit to the room she saw a door open up on the bottom of the big heavy door. A small part of the medal slide to the side and a small bowl of food slide through a tiny hole in the bottom of the cell door. From her distance of where she was standing to the bowl, it looked like it was filled with creamy oatmeal. She gathered her strength and yelled in frustration at the person who put it in her cell "Hello? Who's there? Where am I? How did I get here?"

Joss walked out of the shadow and introduced herself. "You are a prison called The Black Hole. How did you get here? Well, that's easy. The same way you made Kim move into different positions on that stage. A compliance chip. Lacy told me that the person wearing that do-hicky wouldn't be aware of what's happening so it was perfect. You and the rest of those rapping ass holes walked right into your cells. For some weird reason when I took your chip off you didn't wake up...until just now."

Shego wondered as she walked closer to the barred window, "Your southern draw sounds…"

"Don't you remember me? You were at my ranch once!You and Dr. Drakken locked us up in our town jail."

"Yeah…Kim's cousin or something. Joss was it? You were like what...9 back then?"

"I was 11. And back then Kim was my idol."

"Cute, what are you 13 now? Who's you're role model now, Justin Beb..."

Joss stopped her rant, "Nope, I'm 18. Almost 19 and I don't have a role model. Kim told me to carve my own path in life, so I did."

"Anyway, moving on, that still doesn't answer my question." Then she raised her hands to Joss in the frame of the bars in the window, "How I'm suppose to eat or **wipe my ass with NO HANDS**!"

Joss ignored the question and laid it out straight, "Shego, you had my cousin - Kim Possible - raped on a stage in front of hundreds of very bad men. I saw the footage from the drone they sent up in the air that night.

Shego looked confused. "Drone?"

"Oh, you didn't know that Kim and Bonnie shot a drone in the air before they went to that bar? Yeah, the drone has footage just about all of your nasty deeds on film. Ron saw it all. Don't you remember? He wanted to kill you. You're darn near lucky your still alive!"

Shego looked down at her naked body, then looked at her heavy metal boots and restraints over her hands. She pointed her hand to Joss, "Lucky?"

Joss was very serious now. She finally answered the question, "You wanna eat? Kneel down, get on all fours and eat like the dog you are!"

Shego stared at Joss. Shego finally told her, boiling with anger, "When I get out of here I'm gonna…"

Joss rolled her eyes, "Just stop! You are in a high tech cell designed by me and my farther. It occurred to me that the prisons of the modern world wasn't equipped to handle super villains so my dad and I made one. This was MY path! We are over a mile underground and you have no idea where you are. You could be in Montana, Mississippi or the moon. Either way, you are **NEVER** getting out of this cell!

Angry, Shego kicked the food bowl. "What, no trial? No lawyer?"

"So it will give you a chance to escape? Sorry, not this time!"

Shego used the big medal things on her hands and slammed the bars on the window of the door. They made a loud "**CLANG!**"

Joss walked over to the side wall and asked Shego, "Do you remember my maniacal horses with magnetic hooves?" Then she pressed a button on a control panel.

Suddenly a strong magnet **PULLED** Shego's arms **UP **to the ceiling! Now Shego is tangling from above!

Joss told her, "My dad and I incorporated that magnetic power into the building. As you can see those special cuffs you're wearin also have many other good uses too."

Shego pulled her legs up and pushed on the ceiling with her feet to try and pull herself down but it was no good. The magnet as very strong and the things surrounding her wrists are very big and tight. She was stuck there, swaying and out of breath.

Joss asked sarcastically, "Are ya done now?"

Angry Shego yelled, "When I get out of here, when I escape, you'll be the first one..."

Shego stopped talking when Joss pressed another button on the control panel.

This time Shego felt her legs being pulled by a force in the floor. She was literally being pilled apart! She screamed in agonizing pain. **"AAHHHhhh**!"

Through the screaming Joss told Shego. "The magnet is also on the floor too. Right now the power is only set to 3. Should I turn it up?"

Shego continued to scream back in retaliation, "Ahhh...fuck you!"

Joss didn't saw a word. She increased the power to 5.

Shego felt worse. The pain was too much for her to take. She pleaded, "**AAAHHHHHHHH**...OK...OK...it really hurts. Make it stop!"

"Isn't that what Kim said when you were fucking her with the big ass dildo? Please make it stop. Did you?"

Joss increased the power up one more time. This time she moved it to 6!

Shego's face went from a light shade of green to a shade of purple. Her head shook from the tremendous pain she was receiving. "_**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**_"

Joss mocked her, "I could rip you apart like tissue paper right now, but that would be too easy."

Then, Joss hit a button again turning off the magnetic power and Shego fell to the floor. Joss continued, "And too messy."

Shego lied on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"Stretching you like some mid-evil torture device isn't the only thing I can do. Watch this!" Joss pressed another button and Shego's feet were now STUCK to the floor. "If you tray to escape I can press a button and those boots will lock you in place better then a bear trap. Oh watch this..."

Then Joss turned a dial and Shego's arms curved around her back. Shego screamed, "Aggg...what the hell?" Then Joss pressed another button and the restraints she was wearing were now magnetized and her hands were cuffed behind her back. Then another button and the boots let up and Shego's knees hit the floor. The scraps around her knees were now magnetized to the floor! She was literately kneeling on the floor, her hands tied behind her back and her knees also stuck to the floor. Plus, she was facing the wall.

Joss smiled as she told Shego, "I have one last present for you." As Joss pressed another button a small hole opened up in the wall that Shego was facing. Nothing came out but it was 'dick' high. Shego knew what it was a glory hole.

Joss spelled it out for her, "Shego, this whole mess started when you tricked my cousin into oil wrestling Bonnie and then Bonnie forced her her to cock cocks through a glory hole. You played on my cousins emotion and her love for her brothers. Now I have you just were I want you. I can lock your arms behind your back and your feet to the floor right in front of that hole if I wanted to. I can make you suck cock and swallow cum as your only source of food for a long as your here or..."

Joss pressed a button to turn off the magnet power. "...or you can do what I say and we'll get along just fine."

Shego fell flat on the floor. She panted out of breath on the floor of her cell, unable to move her arms or legs because was exhausted and physically drained. Shego said, "Terrific, I'm being tortured by a teenager!"

Joss responded, "Yes you are! Listen, I promise my father and I will never kill you. We don't believe in killing people. However, this place is totally off the grid. You will live out the rest of your days in this cage. So you can either get used to your new home and eat what we give you and play nice or dangle from the ceiling like a fish on a hook or...suck cock and eat cum all day."

Shego didn't say a word, just just panted trying to catch her breath.

Joss continued, "Or I could use my fancy magnets and stretch your arms a legs. What did you tell Kim...or yeah, it's fun to watch you suffer. It's up to you. Either way, your days of being evil to **anybody** \- are done!"

As Joss started to walk away Shego gasped for air as she asked, "What...what happened to Dr. D and the rest of the people?"

"I have a special punishment set up for Dr. Drakken. It involves a caff and his pecker. As for the rest of those ass holes who raped my cousin, well - you'll see. Or rather hear."

Shego looked very confused.

"They're all here. Every last one of them. Dr. D, Monkey Fist, Professor dumbass who whipped Kim and Jr."

"What about his dad?"

"He died. He had a heart attack as a big giant Diablo grabbed him. Probably scared the old man to death."

"So YOU guys killed him?

"No...we captured him because of what YOU and that old man did to Kim. He died of natural causes."

"Whatever...what about the bikers?"

"I guess you'll find out soon. Who will scream worse...YOU are big bad ass biker dudes? Or they could be on the other side of that wall and I'll make you suck there cocks like you sold off Kim for blowjobs. You'll just have to wait and see."

Shego told Joss something she didn't want to here, "Whatever you have planed for them for fucking Kim...I'm sure it's bad but if you make those men scream and torture us for a long time, you're just as bad as us. Like it or not by capturing the old man with a giant robot YOU killed him. So who's the villain now?"

"I see you're point but after what you did to Kim, I think it's only fair you get a taste of your own medicine. Karma is a real bitch, aint it?"

Shego finally got up on all fours, crawled to the half empty bowl of food and licked at what she had left in the bowl, just the way Joss said she had to do, Shego ate it like a dog.

Shego cringed at what she was licking in the bowl. She said out loud to her self, "Gross...what the hell is this?"

Joss was now out of the room but in the cell a small monitor popped on near the ceiling. Joss looked into the screen and said to Shego, "Doesn't it taste familiar Shego? It's semen! You're licking up semen out of a bowl like a dog."

Shego spit it out. "**Phhhwww..."**

Joss slammed the evil Shego one last time, "Better eat up. You'll starve to death in a week or two if you don't eat."

Shego flopped over on her back, closed her eyes and signed in complete defeat. When she opened her eyes again she looked at the ceiling and then scrolled her eyes to the monitor which was now blank. Joss was gone.

Shego felt her forehead itch so she reached up and tried to scratch her head but all she did was hit her head with the large restraint on her hand. She yelled out loud, **"Ouuwww!"**

Shego tried to scratch her head again by using the thing on her hand but it just wasn't doing the job right. She shook her head and screamed, "**AAAGGGGGG**...This is so much worse then prison."

Shego took a deep breath and sighed. Then she turned over on her side and faced the wall. A solid cement wall with no cracks and no way of escaping. She whispered to herself, "Just kill me now!"

Shego was finally locked away...for good!


	18. Chapter 18 - Prison time for Bonnie

Author's notes: This is chapter 18 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Ch. 18 – Prison time for Bonnie  
**

* * *

It had only a few weeks since Kim was put through her whole ordeal of Shego's Revenge. Kim was feeling depressed and still recovering. Her depression might have had something to do with that fact that it was a boring weekend with nothing to do and it was raining outside but probably not. Kim was a very strong woman but being rapped by every villain she had ever fought in the past had took it's a toll on her.

In Ron and Kim's apartment, Kim was in her living room, under the covers watching TV when there was a knock at the door. She got up, wrapped her blanket around her tight and walked to the door, looked through the peek hole and saw that it was Tara. She opened the door. "Hi Tara."

"Hi Kim, how are you feeling."

"As good as I can be for someone who was rapped by a bunch of very bad men."

"So I take it you're still not...oh, never mind. Anything I can do to help get your mind off of well...you know?"

Kim cracked a pleasing smile at Tara, "Just the fact that your hear is good. It's nice to have company on a rainy day like today."

Tara smiled back, "No big!"

Kim turned around, "Hey, that's my line!"

They both shared a laugh.

Tara asked, "Where's Ron?"

"In our bedroom. Or as he likes to call it - The studio."

"His studio?"

Kim smiled at Tara, "He makes funny internet videos, remember? He's working on a new one right now. Do you want some coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be nice."

As time passed Kim and Tara talked over hot beverages. Tara told Kim more about her girlfriend Zoe and how what happened to her (being kidnapped by Shego) had brought them closer together then ever before. Kim told Tara that her and Ron's wedding was postponed, for a little whole. Kim needed time to get her mind back in the right place.

Just after Tara took another sip of tea she asked, "What happened to Bonnie and Lacy?"

"Lacy is in prison, where she belongs. Bonnie, she's in a special prison with Shego and the other rapping ass holes."

"Kim, Bonnie didn't rape you."

"Yes she did. She tried to make me eat her pussy but got frustrated when my tong couldn't get out far enough through that thing in my mouth. Plus she masturbated in front of everyone and shocked the hell of of me and worse yet...she - "

"Ok...I get it. Wait...hold up. A special prison?"

Kim grabbed her TV remote and turned it to channel 1. Then she she grabbed a different remote and a new menu popped up. Tara asked, "Oh, you have satellite and cable?"

Kim chuckled, "Something like that." Kim put in a special code as she continued. "Wade set me up with a special satellite link." Once the code was approved Tara saw Bonnie on the TV screen! Her jaw dropped in horror as she saw the torture that Bonnie was being put through.

Bonnie was sucking a big black cock through a glory hole, her legs were straddling a Sybian vibrator, her mouth was locked open with an "O" ring, her hands were hand cuffed behind her back and their was a collar round Bonnie's neck. There was also a chain attached to the collar that went through the hole of the glory hole. Finally a camera was pointing down at Bonnie sucking the cock.

Tara was in a little bit of shock, "Kim, what...waa..."

Kim explained, "Bonnie, Shego, Dr. Drakken...there all here, in this special prison called The Black Hole. Only I have a link to all the cameras because of what they did to me. You could call it the revenge network. Or the torture network."

"Revenge? Torture. Kim...you went through this years ago it ate you up inside, remember? Wait, what about the biker dudes?"

"I don't know, don't care. Dr. Drakken's punishment was great through. Joss had him bent over naked and locked in a stockade. She brought one of her baby cows in to see him and the caff thought Dr. Drakken's dick was his momma's tit. It was so funny to watch that dumb ass squirm as that caff sucked his cock."

Tara shook her head almost not believing what she was hearing. "I'm surprised the cow didn't bite it off."

Kim smiled for a moment, "I know, right! Oh, watch this. Watch the screen!" Kim pressed a button on the same remote she used a moment ago that brought up the video feed of Bonnie and suddenly the collar around Bonnie's neck shocked her! Through the TV speaker, Kim and Tara heard Bonnie scream through her "O" ring. **"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Tara asked, "Did **YOU** just shock her?"

"Yea, and she deserves every bit of torment I can give her. Even the **good** kind of torment, like this."

Kim pressed another button on her remote and she heard the Sybrian vibrator picking up speed. It was like the sound of a motorcycle revving up between Bonnie's legs.

Bonnie felt a good feeling of stimulation. That super high speed vibration feeling also made her WANT suck the cock in her mouth even knew it would because Bonnie did the same to her many years ago.

Bonnie's eyes rolled in back of her head as her pussy felt REALLY good so she went deep on the cock. Deapthroating the cock faster and faster as she felt more and more pleasure in her pussy. Within a few seconds the cock came in her mouth and the chain on the collar was pulled through the hole - tight. Bonnie's mouth was now pulled closer to the hole and she was forced to swallow all the cum being shot down her throat.

After the guy came the chain let up. Cum dripped from Bonnie's mouth and chin as she tried to take a breath. However, she was still feeling the fast vibration between her legs so her head shook.

Kim looked at Tara for just a second as she pressed a button on the remote again. The fast vibration stopped. However, Bonnie didn't have time to rest. Another cock poked through the whole and the chain was pulled to make her come closer to it.

Tara saw that Bonnie was starting to cry now too.

Kim told Tara, "Remember that oil shower thing Shego put you through? Well, you can't see it from this angle but there's a shower head just above Bonnie's head. I can spray this cock sucking slut with oil if you'd like."

Tara looked at Kim, "Is this what you do all day? Torture Bonnie?"

"No, not all day. Just when I feeling depressed and I realize that this whole mess is **all her fault**."

"Kim, come on. What's really going on?"

Kim ignored her question. "Nothing. Joss told me Bonnie sucks off about 20 - 30 cocks a day. I think it's the biker dudes but then why..."

Tara tried to stop her, "Kim."

But Kim just continued, "Cum is Bonnie's only source of food now! She's been there since the day they took her away, you know, after the day they **RAPPED ME**..."

"Kim!"

"What was that about 2 maybe 3 weeks ago? 20 - 30 cocks a day! Wow, she really is a cock sucking..."

**"KIM!"**

**"WHAT?"**

Tara took the remote out of Kim's hands and told her, "Do you really want this for Bonnie?"

"YES! This all started with her. She humiliated me by oil wresting me in front of our closest school friends, her and Shego tricked me in to sucking cock at a glory hole because of some stupid bet and then - years later - when I finally forgive her for doing all that she betrays me again and has me rapped in front of all my villains. I want her **TO SUFFER!**"

Kim grabbed the remote from Tara and presses a button. Bonnie's sock collar went off again. Both of them hear Bonnie scream, **"AAGGGGGGGGGGGG!"**

Bonnie sobbed uncontrollably with a cock in her mouth.

Tara looked at Kim in her eyes, "Kim, stop it."

"NO! I hate her! **I REALLY HATE HER!** I want her to..."

Tara tried to plead with her again, "Kim. Bonnie has made some very bad choices in the past but look at what you're doing to her. She's hurting."

"I know...I want her to hurt. **SHE HURT ME!**"

"This isn't the Kim Possible I remember from high school. The one that used to save the world. The one that cared for people and saved people. Come on Kim. Save Bonnie."

"**NO!** She deserves this she...I can't stand her...she..."

Tara wrapped her arms around her friend. She hugged her and squeezed. Suddenly, Kim dropped the remote and exploded with a very emotional cry.

Tara told her, "I know you're hurting now. You'll get through this but first...you have to let it go."

Kim continued to cry in Tara's arms.

* * *

Five days later at Lowerton Prison.

Bonnie was in a jail cell when a guard came to her door. The guard told her, "Someone is here to visit you."

A few minutes later Bonnie walked into the visiting room and saw Kim was sitting and waiting to visit her. Bonnie sighed.

Kim still looked battered and weathered from what happened to her.

Bonnie picked of the phone and looked through the glass as she said, "Hi."

There was a moment of silence but then Kim told her, "I pulled some strings and had you transferred here."

"You couldn't have pull a little harder and had me released?"

"I could have told them to pull** really** hard so you're mouth would get closer to the glory hole!"

Bonnie looked shocked that she knew about that, "What? How did you know..."

"Bonnie, I know more then you think I know. I saw what you were going through so I had you moved. Or rather Tara convinced me to have you moved."

Bonnie asked, "Tara?"

"Yeah, we talk a lot now since...well..."

More award silence.

Bonnie broke the silence with, "I was wondering how I got here."

"Compliance chip. You wouldn't remember."

Bonnie sighed and say softly, "Thank you."

"I want you to suffer for what you did to me but - **THAT** \- was too much. My computer friend did some work and now you'll be here for a little while instead."

"How long is a little while?"

"Five to ten years. It all depends on you."

Bonnie yelled, "Five to ten years in prison? Seriously? How can I do 5 - 10 years in prison without a trial?"

"According to the records there was a tail."

"Nerd boy"

"Wade."

"Great!"

"Would you rather go back to that other place?"

Bonnie calmed down and looked away as she answered, "No."

Kim said thick with sarcasm, "I mean if you really don't like it here I can arrange it so you can go back to sucking cock through a glory hole all day. You must have really enjoyed that shock collar as you swallowed down all that hot thick nasty cum."

"Alright, **ALRIGHT**...I get it. Five to ten in here is a lot better then a day over there."

Kim got closer to the window that separated them, "And don't you ever forget who pulled you out of that hell. You owe me!"

"Fine. I owe you one."

"One?"

There was another moment of award silence until Kim asked, "So, whatever Shego paid you this time, whatever she offered you, was it worth it?"

Bonnie finally broke down and cried as she told Kim, "For what it's worth, I'm so sorry. For everything. I realize now that I really messed up big time and no amount of _'I'm sorry_' will ever be able to make up for what I did to you."

Kim told her, "What really hurts is that after I helped out of a bad life, you went right back into it. After I thought we were starting to become friends, you betrayed me."

Bonnie started to really ugly cry, "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry too but I don't know if I can ever forgive you this time. I don't think I can ever trust you again for as long as I live."

As Bonnie continued to weep Kim told her, "Ron loves me more then you will ever know or comprehend. I cheated on him with Michelle, the oil wrestler, and he forgave me. That's now much her loves me. I have no problem telling you this now but…that night you sucked his dick during our College Spring Break it was sort of a '_this will make us even'_ blowjob."

Kim sighed before she continued, "Looking back at that moment now, I don't know what I was thinking. If I knew then what I know now I would have never had done that. I should have left you at the bus stop in the parking lot of that bar."

Bonnie tied to apologize more. "I know. I know...I really - **REALLY** sorry."

Just before Kim was about to hang up her phone she said her final words to Bonnie, "Ron really wanted to kill Shego that night he saved me but I stopped him. He wanted to kill you to but I told him no. I talk to Tara a lot now. SHE'S a good friend. She assured me I'll be ok. I know it will take time but I told Ron that - **we'll** be ok too. We're still going to get married."

Bonnie wiped her tear soaked face as Kim continued, "Do you know what really breaks my heart the most. That day you can over, that day this whole Shego Revenge thing went down, I was going to ask you to be my maid of honor at my wedding. You were starting to be like a best friend. You know I don't talk to Monique that much anymore since she moved away. I also know how your family thinks so very little of you. I know you needed to feel wanted so I wanted to help you and now...I..." Kim shed a tear.

Kim took a breath then said, "When you eventually get out, and if I find it in my heart to continue talking to you, then you'll know I've forgiven you and you'll owe me - **big time**. OK?"

Bonnie finally smiles and even laughs a little, "Ok."

Kim looks away for a moment as she says, "If they day ever comes."

Bonnie worries, "If...?"

Kim answers truthfully, "Yes, **IF**! Until then, it's good-bye."

Kim finally hung up her phone and walked out as Bonnie hung up her end, crying.

Bonnie knows now that she has lost everything. Her family, her friends...everything. In the back of her mind she also knows that Kim cares a little bit for her. Even if is it just one small drop of caring, it's there. Kim could have made her stay in that Black Hole prison...but she didn't.

Bonnie wipes her face and goes back to her cell.

Once in her cell again she listens as the guard slams the cell door shut! This noise makes Bonnie jump. She's heard the loud sound of the cell door closing over and over again for the past few days but she still hasn't gotten used it it. Bars closing, locked in a cage like an animal. She sighed!

Once shut she grabbed on to the bars and looked out. There's nowhere to go, nothing to do. Her prison is not just the bars and the concrete walls around her but also her own mind. She hopes that being in here for the next 5 - 10 years doesn's drive her crazy.

She whispers to her self, "Thank you Kim." Then lowers her head and accepts her punishment.


	19. Chapter 19 - Final Chapter (Epilogue)

Author's notes: This is chapter 19 of my adult fan fiction story Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge. It mostly involves Kim Possible and Shego. With some minor parts including Ron, Felix, Bonnie and Tara.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

**** WARNING: This story will some sexual content.****

* * *

**Cheer Fight: Shego's Revenge**

**A Kim Possible Story**

**By Chris Palmer X**

**Ch. 19 – The Final Chapter**** (Epilogue)**

* * *

A dark blue mini-can was parked outside of the Lowerton prison on a very cloudy day. It was a Tuesday in the middle of September.

Kim Possible was waiting in the drivers seat of the van. She looked over her shoulder and looked at Ron's sister Hana in the back seat, "Hana, thanks for coming with me to pick up Bonnie."

Hana, who was now 20, responded, "Sure, it's not everyday I get to see you pick up a friend from prison. Did you ever do time?"

"Seriously? Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know. You and Ron always..."

Kim made sure Hana knew the truth, "No, I was never in prison. You're brother and I saved people. We were the good guys, remember?"

"Ok, I get it, but why is your best friend Bonnie in prison?"

"Well, she's not my best friend. Not even close. We were actually rivals in high school. She was stuck up, shellfish and always wanted to be on top of the..."

Hana stopped her and wondered, "If you hated each other so much why are you picking her up from prison?"

"It's complicated. You see, despite all the crap she put me through, and we have a LOT of history together, I feel sorry for her. Her sisters are mean to her and her parents are almost as bad as her sisters."

"Oh."

There was a moment of awkward silence until Hana asked, "How did she end up in prison?"

Kim wanted to explain but she was saved by Bonnie walking out of the prison gate. Kim blurted to Hana, "Hold that thought. She's here."

Kim walked out of the van and to Bonnie. They meet about 1/2 way between her van and the prison gates.

Both girls starred at each other for a moment until Bonnie asked, "I thought you hated me."

"Bonnie, it's been 7 long years. I've learned to let go of my past. I learn from it, but I let it go."

There was another moment of awkward silence.

Kim finally said, "I hope the past 7 years in here was better then the few weeks you spent at The Black Hole."

"Well Kimmie, in the past 7 years I was forced to eat pussy 3 times, two of them were prison inmates and one was a guard, I was raped up the ass by some tans girl - you know if a girl has boy parts HE should be in a man's prison - but after the first 2 years of that hell I did fall in love with a girl named Joy. Bad thing is she was released last year. The last time I heard from her she was getting married to her new boyfriend with a baby on the way. I obviously meant nothing to her. So, to answer your question, doing time in this prison wasn't a walk in park but it was a lot better then The Black Hole. I probably would have killed my self if I stayed their for 7 years sucking cock through a glory hole."

Kim was taken back by Bonnie's stories. She almost didn't know what to say. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry!" Then she hugged Bonnie.

"I don't get it. I put you through so much in high school, cheer leading, the oil wrestling glory hole thing, I betrayed you twice and you still forgive me? What the hell's wrong with you?"

As Kim pulled back from the hug she pulled on Bonnie's arm and tugged her toward the van. Bonnie asked, "Where's your better half?"

"Ron is a daddy now. He's watching our daughter, Samantha."

Bonnie stopped, "Hold up, you and Ron have a kid?"

Kim laughed, "Yes, we've been married for 5 years."

Both Kim & Bonnie continue walking to the van. Bonnie asked, "Does Ron still want to kill me?"

"No, but he doesn't want you around. I talked him into helping you one last time. We got you a 1 bedroom apartment in Lowerton. It's about 20 minutes from here. You're rent has already been paid for a year. After that, you're on your own. The apartment should help you get a fresh start though."

Just as they reached the van Bonnie asked, "Wait a second, you paid my rent for year? Why? If Ron doesn't want me around did you lie to him about picking me up from prison?"

"Nope, we don't lie to each other. He knows. That's why he paid for your apartment. He doesn't want to see you, ever. But we can still talk, on occasion. He knows I still feel sorry for you after all you've been through. That's why I'm here. Now get in."

Bonnie got in the passenger set and then looked back and saw Hana. As Kim got in the van Bonnie asked, "Who's this?"

"It's Hana, Ron's sister."

"Ron's sister? Little baby Hana. Is she like 17 or something."

Hana explained, "I was adopted."

"Well duh!"

Kim tried to make Bonnie tone her attitude down, "Bonnie, don't be rude."

"I just get out of prison. I can be as rough as I want. Prison does things to you."

Kim growled.

Bonnie continued her chat with Hana, trying to get under Kim's skin, "Did Kim ever tell you that we used baby oil on a slip and slide once?"

"**BONNIE!**"

"What, I said slip and slide!"

Hana raised one eye brow, "Something tells me there's more to this story then a baby oil slip and slide."

Kim yelled, "Bonnie...want me to send you back to the Black Hole?"

"Fine! Lighten up. It's not like I said anything about a..." Bonnie leaned over and whispered close to Kim. "A glory hole."

Hana heard what Bonnie whispered. She asked, "What's a glory hole?"

Kim's eyes widen at Bonnie as Bonnie smiled.

Hana laughed, "I'm kidding. I'm 20 years old and I grew up in the age of the Internet age. I know what a glory hole is. Hell, I've been to one, twice!"

Both Kim and Bonnie looked back at Hana with a surprised look on their face.

Hana laughed again, "I'm kidding! But by the look on your faces I'm sure there is a long story as why **YOU TWO** know about glory holes and why did Bonnie start off the conversion with a baby oil slip and slide. Kim, I'm sure Bonnie just said that to get under your skin, but why?"

Kim and Bonnie looked at each other dumbfounded.

Hana blurted out, "Come on guys, really? Do you think I'm that naive? I know the whole story! Kim, you're famous for saving the world but you're more famous for being an internet legend. Who hasn't heard of the famous Cheer Fight? I haven't seen the video but I know of the oil wrestling fight and the glory hole bet. It's a legend!"

Kim felt so embarrassed.

Hana continued, "Bonnie, I know you were in prison because Kim felt sorry for you because of what you were being put through in The Black Hole. You were in the Black Hole prison because you betrayed Kim...twice! **I'm not stupid!"**

Now it was Bonnie's turn to feel a little embarrassed. Kim and Bonnie both turned and faced forward looking away from Hana.

Kim said, "Ok, on that note I think it's time to end this. Let's go."


End file.
